


sapnap is live!

by nihilisum



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Camboy Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jesus fucking christ why did I write so much porn, M/M, Riding, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Sugar Daddy, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, they're soft too guys ahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum
Summary: "and that's how me and dream met!"sapnap, twenty years old and living lavishly in a bigger apartment in the bustling city of manhattan, grinned perkily as he watched the chat fly by.some frothed at the mouth at the thought of an innocent him and some rejoiced in the fact that they had been there and were still supporting him after all that time."heh, the biggest dick i can take right now is thirteen inches," he remarked cockily, his eyes drifting towards his closet where his collection of dildos were stored. "the monster one that george sent to me..!"♡ jinxxfrogdad size queen sapnap!!!sapnap giggled, tilting his head to the side and looking at his camera. "mhm! that's me!" he reached over smacked his own ass gently. "this baby can fit anything!"or the one where the journey of camboy sapnap and his sugar daddy and experienced streamer dream is explored through the recollection of old memories.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 398





	sapnap is live!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzywhiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywhiplash/gifts).



> this was supposed to be 5k words. take of that what you will 
> 
> there Will be mistakes
> 
> my twt is frecklyweckly enjoy bye

"hmm."

sapnap pouted, dropping his head from against his hand and lying it against the plush of his bicep. he stretched his whole body across his france themed bedsheets like a slinky cat after a good feed, except sapnap hadn't been fed at all yet, had an unquenched hunger he had been waiting so long to be quelled. he was starting to get impatient.

"daddy's not home yet." 

he puffed his cheeks out in impatience and watched the chat box fly with messages, some begging him to start anyway, some promising that they would treat him much, much better, and others coddling him for his cuteness as he laid across his bed in front of the camera in nothing but a plaid pink skirt, fishnet tights and a cropped white sweater.

he kicked his bare feet up behind him, purposefully arched his back a little to accentuate the curve of his ass in the skirt, and smiled coyly at the camera.

"am i pretty boy today?"

he always did fish for compliments because he knew they would rush in, the moment he said such words. the alert sound rang repeatedly and an influx of subscribers were gifted, the highlighted pink messages stating usernames who were gifted such subs filling the chat. he exclaimed, lifting himself up giddy to read out the generous gifters and clapping in between as he read them out and thanked them.

"'m pretty boy!"

it had been a few minutes since he had started the stream though notifications were still flying out – the chat got busier, the viewer count was rapidly turning into higher numbers, and the donations, from five to fifty, were rolling in. sapnap responded enthusiastically to them, genuinely happy and pleased to be able to be seen by the people watching him, excited to be flaunting his body and the testimony of his ownership to a certain man.

"mm, save your gifted subs everyone! i have a surprise for you all."

as he spoke he smiled, his round, rosy cheeks high up against his small, doe eyes. although he was a naturally bubbly person when he was most comfortable, he knew what his audience liked, which was when he smiled and giggled and acted like a pretty princess who had the world ready at her hands, just before he reduced himself to flushed cheeks and tears, eager to get a monster dildo deeper into his guts – that was what got the people donating the big bucks, got everyone in chat gifted subscribers and had newcomers following to stick around for more.

"remember when we hit the sub goal last week but i didn't set anything for it? well, today's gonna be a special little stream..!"

sapnap glanced over at the big cardboard box behind the camera that had already been sliced open. a lot of packages were tucked inside, from boxes of toys and dildos to plastic zip bags of skirts and outfits to dress himself in. it was a hefty thing, generously packed, and had a little card lying on top of it too, which he hadn't yet opened.

"but we can't start until dream gets home from work," pouted sapnap, gazing at his chat box and smiling teasingly as everyone expressed their impatience. "we have some new viewers since the last stream - how about i answer some questions in the meantime?"

sapnap had been streaming for two years now and was already racking up thousands upon thousands of views. he had been a broke college student, the typical debt situation that any student in america would be going through. at first he was making under a hundred dollars every stream, but since the first time he saw the username _dreamwastaken_ in his chat and in his alerts, he had been earning way more than he even needed. 

the name was burnt into his memory even after the first time, for dream had donated to him five hundred dollars while he was sitting in his dingy apartment with nothing but his pretty face, his fingers and dollar store clothes to show for his body. 

**dreamwastaken** donated **$500**!

_buy yourself something cute, pretty boy ;)_

dream had a channel of his own, sapnap discovered. he was a masked man and a dom, dabbling in dirty talking his viewers and getting himself off on stream. sapnap had watched a few of his videos and had shamelessly used it as jerk off material, frothing at the mouth at his big dick and amazing body.

apparently, he had one of the biggest cocks on the platform, which was why he had such a big name for himself too. sapnap would be lying if that wasn't one of the factors in keeping an interest in him as he continued donating with every stream.

the next live, sapnap waited patiently to see dream in his chat again, and when he arrived, donated ten to announce his presence, sapnap beamed and showed off the pretty thing he brought with only him in mind. 

"dream! you're here again! h–hi!" he stammered out, embarrassed that he had attached himself to the more or less stranger so easily and hadn't been able to get his words out properly.

**♡** **dreamwastaken** donated **$5**!

_hey pretty boy :)_

the donation sounded, popped up in the corner of his screen, and the butterflies in his stomach physically lifted sapnap up as he subconsciously moved, straightened up his back in his desk chair, the flaps of wings causing humility to spread across his cheeks too. 

"h–how are you?"

he back pedalled as it clicked in his mind that dream was part of his audience, which meant that he only wanted to see sapnap perform. there was no reason for him to be asking a personal, friendly question like that, and dream might have found it strange for him to be coming off so strong.

"i mean, if it's okay that i ask! i–if you want to tell me that, i mean!" 

god. he sounded awful. sapnap was only just turning nineteen so he didn't have much to show himself when it came to social interaction. he was shy and introverted, and while being a camboy probably wasn't the ideal side job to indulge in when being that way, it wasn't like he ever expected a big content creator, who was extremely hot too, to take an interest in him anyway.

trying to hide his anxiety, sapnap occupied himself with the chat box and was stunned to see more people than usual in there. the messages were flying by much quicker and they were all exclaiming in different variations about dream watching the stream. they must have all been his fans and had somehow found out that he had been watching.

**♡** **dreamwastaken** donated **$5**!

_aw. do i make you nervous sapnap?_

sapnap's eyelashes fluttered and an involuntary giggle slipped out of his mouth, something he did when he was nervous or flustered and something he couldn't control at all. one giggle turned into another, small and shy, with fleeting eyes that looked down and around anywhere but his camera.

"'m not– 'm not nervous!" he exclaimed.

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$5**!

_you're not nervous? i'm sure. poor baby can't get his words out._

sapnap felt a pang in his chest, his heart aching at the words he read. his eyes shook, his mouth dropped open, and his gut felt funny inside of his tummy as he imagined the words straight from dream's mouth, having memorised every last detail about his voice. 

"i–! that's–!"

he was at a loss for words as he stared at his screen before he flickered his gaze towards chat, only to regret his decisions as he found everyone cooing at his flustered state.

how could he even keep calm in the scenario that he was in? big time dream was watching his stream, donating to him, and was... making fun of– no. that wasn't it. dream was... teasing him, talking to him the way he did in his own streams, where he leaned into the microphone and playfully regarded his audience. dream was toying with him as if sapnap were his submissive.

"e–even so, pointing it out is cruel," he pouted as he glanced and found the chat doing the very same as dream. sapnap chewed on the inside of his bottom lip and fidgeted in his seat as the messages whirred passed.

for some reason, he found himself liking the reaction from the chat, and dream teasing him to begin with. he had never had this many people, and when he did, they were demanding that he do stuff for them tastelessly. the influx of chat messages teasing and coddling at him was overwhelming but it gave him a good feeling, in his physical body and about himself entirely.

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$5**!

_ur so cute sapnap xd i had a stressful day at work. but i can say you're making me feel much better. thanks baby. how was your day, pretty boy? :)_

sapnap couldn't bite back his smile, couldn't stop himself from feeling pathetically happy from all the attention dream was giving him. cute? did he really think that? and he was supposedly making dream feel better, but sapnap didn't quite understand how, since he hadn't really done anything. pretty boy, and now baby! sapnap could pass out from how lovesick and dizzy the words made him feel.

"my day was okay! i had college," sapnap said carefully, feeling a little bit shy. he smiled at the camera, though quickly looked away as he continued, "although i did miss the bus! 'n' i didn't bring my umbrella, so then it was too late to go back, so i got really, really wet and–! o–oh, i'm rambling!"

they had never spoken before, not personally, and the last time, dream had only left that one donation telling him to buy himself something pretty and then he had left – it was silly for him to feel so giddy from just the smallest bit of interest. the chat seemed more amused with his over enthusiasm as they were _aww_ 'ing again.

"a–also, dream," sapnap stammered, glancing down to his legs and shifting in his seat. "i did what you told me to... i bought something cute for myself."

he grinned when the chat box filled up again, this time with excitement and anticipation for what he had to show them. sapnap waited for a few moments for dream's donation to pop up with the ringing noise, his thighs positively shaking with his readiness to receive his validation. really, he was so far gone and he had hardly been attended to.

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$5**!

_is that so? then show me what you brought, babydoll._

there it was, that feeling of breathlessness from being called an adoring nickname. it filled him to his core and made him yearn for the sound of it for real, from dream's lips directly. he was getting attached, he was getting too comfortable, and yet, sapnap didn't want to steer away or press the brake pedal to stop it. he wanted it, wanted dream to watch him forever.

but suddenly, suddenly sapnap felt conscious of his livestream, of his viewers, of just how many pairs of eyes were watching him. normally, he averaged around seven thousand viewers, and now, now he was almost at thirty thousand. thirty thousand people would be looking at his body. that was twenty-three thousand more than he was used to!

as sapnap glanced anxiously at the chat, it paused for a moment to catch dream's message, his account being vip'd on sapnap's channel after the very first five hundred dollar donation.

**♡ dreamwastaken** guys, encourage my doll will you?

the people listened, of course, because dream was a big deal, and they were all his fans anyway. whatever he said, they would oblige, so the chat filled with an overwhelming amount of positive messages for sapnap when he had hardly done anything to deserve it.

he blushed as people cheered him on, told him to show them what he wanted to show, called him pretty boy, princess, doll, amongst other words that made him feel good but didn't have even close to an effect compared to when it came from dream. 

he only had half the mind present to process everyone else's words, because the possessiveness of dream's referral to him was spinning in his head. my doll, he had said, his doll, sapnap was.

**♡ dreamwastaken** he's being such a good boy, isn't he chat?

sapnap giggled when the same messages came in from everyone, calling him a good boy, the goodest of boys, and sapnap could feel the praise upon his head. he might have had a bit of a thing for being called good boy, might have enjoyed pretending dog ears protruded from his chestnut hair and flopped over his temples a bit too much. it appeared as though dream could read him like an open book.

**dreamwastaken** so brave and good for us all, aren't you sapnap?

sapnap found himself nodding before he could even process what he was doing. all he knew was that dream was coaxing him to get him on board to play his game and that he was willing, more than willing to react back to him talking that way. with praise coming from dream, he responded so well, a giant grin on his face that the people seemed to love as they reacted explosively by calling him cute in the chat.

"it's... 's not much but i..." 

sapnap stood up from his chair and backed up so that the camera could pick up his entire body. 

"i got myself these thigh highs," he said shyly, looking at himself through the camera and blushing at what he saw.

he shifted on his feet, his knees turned slightly towards each other and his hands hanging awkwardly at his sides as he stood for the people to see him. he had only been wearing one of his football jerseys, black with red accents, from back in highschool and a pair of boxers, covered by the length of the jersey. the thigh highs – they weren't anything that special or out there. they were a thick pair of black socks with two white lines wrapping around the tops of them. 

"'ve never worn thigh highs before," he admitted softly, looking down at his legs himself and blushing harder. "i... i must've gotten a size too small, or something."

he came a little closer to his desk to get a look at chat and immediately, he grinned, for everyone had good things to say. 

**disappat** my face is looking like a mighty fine chair for u to sit on dolly ;)

**slyakis** PRETTY BOY IN UR THIGH HIGHS !!! 

**karljacobs** hello sapnap! ur thigh highs are super cute! ps, we should play minecraft together sometime !! :)

**phantasmer** can this dream guy shut up i'm trying to get off here :/

**georgenotfound** you would look better tied up.

**♡ hellosapnap** GO MY LITTLE WOOF WOOF GO!!!

_georgenotfound_ , another big creator, who he had learnt about upon his little research on dream, was his best friend. he flushed at the comment, for george was also another dom, except he streamed with other submissives and was known for his extreme sadism.

sapnap had watched only one of his and found his eyes widening at how extreme the older male was, using whips and chains and suspension ropes, making his partners cry and spitting out degrading words. georgenotfound wasn't at all sweet.

donations flew in, overwhelming sapnap as he scrambled to read every username, stammered to thank them all. he clapped as he went through them out of instinct, a habit of his when he was particularly excited by something. when he had finally caught up, he found himself breathless by the end of it all, his cheeks aching from how hard he had been smiling.

he giggled happily, gripping the ends of his jersey and giving the chat a clumsy twirl, slow and robotic so that he could give them every angle and every curve. when he met eyes with the screen again, the chat exploded once more at his doll-like movements, the nickname appearing plenty between the explicit messages about his thighs and the weeping of how cute he was in general.

another flustered giggle slipped out as he remarked, gazing at his chat, "t–thank you everyone! i don't think 'm... well... the most attractive person... so it means a lot for you to get so excited over me!"

he sat back down in his chair but shifted it back a little, a sudden boost of confidence compelling him to show off his legs a little more than he was used to. usually, he showed just a little bite below his hip line until he panned down to get his dick as he jerked himself off. he wasn't the most adventurous streamer so showing off his legs was a bit out of his comfort zone.

when he looked over to check if dream was still viewing the stream, nervous from the fact that he still hadn't said anything, the donation box for vips sounded, making sapnap look over quickly. there it was.

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$1000**!

_don't say that. i think ur the prettiest boy in the world. in fact, you know what i want, baby? wanna sit you on my lap with your thighs all spilling out like that. would you want that too, doll?_

"dream!" sapnap cried in disbelief, almost jumping out of his chair from the quadruple digits of his donation balance.

he hadn't ever received a number as high as that. he glanced over at the donation leaderboard and sure enough, dream's username sat at the top with a golden number one beside it. the figure of a thousand reigned miles above the other donation amounts, and yet, dream was still in second with his five hundred dollars.

"thank you! thank you so much, dream!" he must have looked like a dopey idiot with a wide grin on his face, but he couldn't believe it, couldn't believe his luck. that money could pay his rent for months, get him a whole new wardrobe, pay for the bills. he could even get some new textbooks he didn't have the chance of purchasing for his college classes. "but, but are you sure? it's so much..."

**♡ dreamwastaken** baby if anything it's not enough.

sapnap shook his head in a frenzy, not wishing for dream to spend his money so easily, on him especially. sure, he had felt a weird sense of pride after everyone's praise, but that didn't mean he thought he was worth all that money! there was no way he could take more from dream, wasn't sure if he was allowed to have accepted the first donations either.

"no, no! it is enough! it's more than enough!" he exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowed and his tummy still funny, from the nerves and butterflies and from just a little arousal.

**♡ dreamwastaken** oh, but you looked so gorgeous standing there. ur thighs should be 1k each, don't u think? hm, should i donate another?

"no!" sapnap exclaimed again, this time more firmly. he flushed as he heard his voice come out and then glanced at the chat. they were screaming at him to accept it but he ignored them and looked away, looked down at his lap. "i'll... i'll feel bad about it. i appreciate it lots, but i really haven't done much, dream."

**♡ dreamwastaken** haven't u got more to show me?

sapnap pressed his hands across his covered thighs, felt the rough texture of the thick material underneath his fingertips. he shook his head and pouted, feeling like he had made a mistake.

"i... used most of it for overdue rent," he flushed, conscious of everyone watching him. he didn't want people to know outright that he wasn't financially secure. "and i didn't wanna spoil myself, you know?"

had dream been expecting a haul? had he disappointed him? he thought of all the things he had ever wanted to get himself, all the pretty clothes he couldn't afford to indulge in while shopping online, but he told himself that he hadn't done anything to deserve the treat. it was more responsible of him to pay off his debts anyway, and the deciding of what exactly to buy had been difficult that he had just given up on scouring and settled with the socks.

sapnap felt apologetic that he hadn't lived up to whatever expectation of him that dream had, and he opened his mouth to express himself as such, but the chat box slowed just for him and he was cut off.

**♡ dreamwastaken** i'm glad to hear that. i guess this means i'm gonna have to spoil you myself right angel?

he shook his head with embarrassed cheeks, denying it all. he insisted that he didn't deserve to be spoiled, that he hadn't done anything to gain dream's attention or money, but dream didn't seem too interested in his protests as he sent another ' _xd_ ' into the chat.

it flooded with the excitement of dream's fans, but sapnap didn't quite understand why. sapnap's confusion was heightened after that when dream fell silent. he didn't donate, he didn't send anymore messages in the chat, but every now and then, sapnap would check his viewer list and dream would be sitting at the top of the vip section still watching him. 

the attention had been overwhelming but sapnap would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little bit disappointed in dream's sudden silence. he felt silly again, closing the viewer list for the last time and scolding himself for getting so attached to words dream probably didn't mean. how needy and insecure he was, for someone's praise and attention.

to get his mind off of dream, he resorted to welcoming his newer audience and introducing himself. he didn't want to come off as rude, and hopefully he could keep them all there, make them fans of him if he tried hard enough.

**jinxxfrogdad** biggest dick u've taken

"'m a virgin 'n' i've... i've only ever used my fingers before, so... so that much, i guess?" he threw his hand up and showed off the length of his fingers, glancing up at his camera and cringing at his blushing face.

**♡ hellosapnap** would u ever wear skirts sapnap?!

"i really wanna try, but... well, i'm not that confident yet," he said, looking down at the socks and thinking perhaps he should have just gone with the skirt he had had his eyes on when buying. "even then, it took me lots 'n' lots of courage to even show my thighs to you all!"

**sapnapgiggles** SAPNAP THIGHS BRAINROTTTTT

the chat box filled with more and more encouraging comments, about how cute he was answering the dirty questions so shyly, and how he needn't worry about being confident because they loved his body, specifically his legs. it embarrassed him; he couldn't help but giggle, but the more and more he was praised by the audience, he felt himself sink more comfortably into his chair. he felt less watched by thousands of pairs of eyes and more like they were all in one big conversation where he was the focus. 

**dreamlover69** are u and dream dating?

**mommywastaken** r u dream's lover!!

**dreamscockslut** how long have u been dream's sub..

"me and dream aren't dating!" he clarified, seeing multiple messages badgering him for an answer. "we aren't even friends... i don't think... not yet, at least!"

sapnap continued with the question and answer session, telling them that he had a daddy kink, was into bondage, and liked the idea of being hit from behind. he told them with a shy glance down to his crotch that he was almost six inches but had girth to account for the small size. they asked more about dream, and sapnap denied it even more, that he didn't have any personal relationships with the streamer and that he had just found him randomly.

after that, he finally shifted his boxers down and gave them the show they were all waiting for. closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, he grabbed at his limp cock with a lubed up hand and started lazily stroking himself. the people were watching, up to twenty-five thousand of them, and the number included dream too, who he checked before touching himself. sure enough, his name was there.

dream was watching him, could see his dick and how his hand went up and down in slick, gentle strides. the knowledge that he had a big streamer, someone as arousing and hot as dream, had him twitching with growth, making him let out involuntary whines as it shot up in short movements to rest against his tummy.

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$100**!

_aw puppy. ur dick is so cute growing like that_

"d–dream..!" he whimpered out, his breaths becoming short and unstable as he quickened his pace. "t–thank you for the hundred dollars..!"

there was no shame now, as he jerked himself off, as his chat filled with praise and encouragement for him to keep going and to pleasure himself even more. dream's fans were loving him. repeating dream's words and calling him puppy, pretty boy, doll too. he couldn't giggle or blush anymore, couldn't shy away, not while he was struggling to keep his ass on the chair and his pelvis down.

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$5**!

_you can't cum until i give u permission. do u understand me, pretty boy?_

sapnap's whiny moan was cut off by his surprise as he stared at the donation lingering in the corner of his screen. he stopped his hand, simply held his leaking dick in his palm, and processed what had just been told to him.

"d–dream? i–i cant–! b–but i've never–!"

no. no, no, no – there was no way he could do that! he had seen those types of plays before, where the sub was conditioned to keep their cum inside of them until their dom allowed them to release. dream did it on his own channel where he spoke closely into his mouth and decided when or whether his viewers came. sapnap had listened briefly before he chickened out, not having faith in his mind or body to follow along as a good boy who listened.

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$5**!

_sapnap i didn't tell u to stop. you're cute but ur not very good at following instructions._

this wasn't at all what he had expected, but there he was, turning the cogs and making his hand move up and down his length all over again. this time, he went slower, terror in his eyes at the worry for himself and whether he could get through the ordeal or not.

"you'll go easy on me?," he pouted, glancing down at his dick and then back up. "won't you, dream? y–you said it yourself! i've been a good boy today!"

**dreamscumsock** aww dumb puppy can't take it

**slyakis** babyyy u just love getting ur cum every where don't u? silly puppy :(( 

**georgenotfound** aww sapnap. you're such a cum slut, you can't last longer than a minute, can you?

**furrowedbrow** como estas shawty B) show ur ass dog boy!

**♡ hellosapnap** u can do it woof woof!!

they were making fun of him now, talking down to him. they weren't using the loving name to praise him, they were using it to mock his inexperience. sapnap sniffled as his cock shamelessly lurched after reading said comments that felt like boot soles to his face. 

"i didn't know this would happen," he pouted. he squirmed in his chair, keeping up the loose, languid strokes. "'m not ready."

the chat taunted him as he jerked himself off, reminded him that he couldn't cum, that if he did he would be punished, and that good boys, of dream especially, didn't cum until they were told to. he sulked as he read them all, feeling himself wanting to soil his jersey but not being able to.

"t–thanks, izzy, for the a thousand bits!" he gasped desperately, not wishing to miss anyone out. the words on his screen doubled, tripled, as his head wouldn't stop spinning from the depth of his arousal. "s–sapnapgiggles! thank you so much for the– ngh! ah! ...twenty dollars!"

he glanced at the chat for any indication that he could cum, he waited for a donation from dream to grant him permission, even checked if he was still there. as he was checking, the donation sound chimed and almost had him lurching out of his chair to peer over.

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$5**!

_faster, pup. ur doing so well._

sapnap whimpered under his breath but obeyed his command. his hand had been stuttering, clumsy movements making him feel all funny and incomplete, but now, he took a firmer grasp of himself and made a sleeve out of his hand.

he imagined that he wasn't at his set up, rather he was in dream's room, sitting against the headboard of his bed. he had seen it in the background of his videos – the neon green lights would paint the curves of his body the same shade and the moodiness would only make sapnap feel more and more dirty, like they were in the back of a strip club and sapnap was being naughty with an audience member.

"such a pretty boy," dream would purr from across the bed, not sitting closely to him but occupying his green and black desk chair. 

sapnap tightened the fist around his dick and made the squelching sound of the lube and friction higher with his quick strokes. dream would be shirtless and his face would be covered. the mystery of his identity only made sapnap more and more tight in the tummy, and even though covered, he would still be able to feel the intensity of his gaze while watching him.

"fingers in your mouth, pretty boy," dream would command, though with a gentle, endeared tone. "wanna see those big nipples of yours all plump and red."

sapnap nodded eagerly, chanting his obedience through breathless whispers. he lifted a hand up to his mouth and, as if under a spell, started sucking hardly on his fingers like it was the only thing he was good for. he moaned around them, pushed his breath through his nose and shoved the fingers deeper inside, wanting to coat every last inch with the wetness of his mouth.

"daddy..! ah! 'm–!" 

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$5**!

_not yet baby. just a little more._

sapnap hadn't ever cried while touching himself, but as soon as he started teasing his dusted pink nipple, his eyes brightened with the gloss of his tears.

**dreamscumsock** poor baby's cryingg

**slyakis** let him cumm :((

**georgenotfound** aww, poor sapnap.

**phantasmer** pathetic 

he shot out a desperate whine and bucked his hips up to fuck into his hand, all the while focusing on the rubbing of his pink nub, the tension below his stomach and the tightness of his balls.

dream would stay still, watching him from afar. his elbow would be up against the arm rest and his face would be cradled by his hand, but between fondling his own chest, sapnap would take a glimpse at him and catch the light twitches in his fingers. that's when he would realise it wasn't just a game for him, it was an endurance test for dream too, to stay seated in his chair, to not rush over and take his dick, tit and nipples into his own excited hands and fingers.

"can't–!" he sobbed, everything hitting him at full force as he cupped his left tit and squeezed down hard on the darkening bud, wet and weak and teased. "dream..! dream, dream! _nghhh.. oh, dream!_ "

dream would win, and sapnap would lose, get caught by his fountain of cum and taint dream's bedsheets with it. he would whine and moan and sob, have nerves wracking throughout his entire body and make his black thigh highs all wet and disgusting with every glob of cum that dropped on them.

behind the mask, sapnap would hear a little hint of an amused chuckle before he would close his eyes and drop off from exhaustion of forcing his body through the play, all just to fail.

**♡ dreamwastaken** donated **$1000**!

_amazing. u did so well, babyboy. and look how much cum you let out :( god puppy, u are so beautiful._

sapnap read the message, saw the giant amount again, and simply let himself cry as he sat in his chair and caught his breath, chest jumping up and hiccups shooting out from whimpering lips. he looked down at himself – his hand was shining with the cum and lube, his socks were soiled with his seed, even dropping slowly down the curve of his knees, and his cock was still twitching with the overstimulation it wasn't at all accustomed to, making sapnap bite back whimpers of small pain.

he had lost awfully, and yet, dream had given him more money than he was worth, had even praised him too. he hadn't been a good boy at all, didn't deserve for dream to tell him he had done well. more and more tears welled up in his eyes as he felt guilty and realised what he had done. this wasn't what dream had asked for.

after dream's donation, his chat box started filling up and up with gifted subscriptions messages, ranging from five to twenty-five, and sapnap could only cry more and force his groggy, fucked out body to move.

"g–guys! hold on a minute!" he sobbed, bringing the heel of his palm to his eyes and rubbing his tears away. "wahh! give me a second to clean up, at least!"

"and that's how me and dream met!"

sapnap, twenty years old and living lavishly in a bigger apartment in the bustling city of manhattan, grinned perkily as he watched the chat fly by. some frothed at the mouth at the thought of an innocent him and some rejoiced in the fact that they had been there and were still supporting him after all that time.

"heh, the biggest dick i can take right now is thirteen inches," he remarked cockily, his eyes drifting towards his closet where his collection of dildos were stored. "the monster one that george sent to me..!"

**♡ jinxxfrogdad** size queen sapnap!!!

sapnap giggled, tilting his head to the side and looking at his camera. "mhm! that's me!" he reached over smacked his own ass gently. "this baby can fit anything!"

a lot had changed in two years. sapnap was in his very last year of college which he did online rather than publicly. he was more than well off for himself, was comfortable with his lifestyle and welcome to show himself completely on camera, and most importantly, he was happy. 

he was able to support his family and had paid off all of his debts, no longer being weighed down by the hefty price of being educated. he didn't wear dollar store clothes but found himself in designer labels and self indulgent purchases.

sapnap averaged around sixty five thousand viewers every stream and had lately peaked at hundred and twenty thousand. he was one of the most successful camboys on the site, popular for showing off his plumpy body in dresses and outfits, and for playing with it an assortment of different sex toys. all it took was dream to make his fans flock towards him and bring out his best qualities on camera, and sapnap was set for life, with a little community for himself to love and interact with.

and now, sapnap was known for being able to fit a lot into his ass. the sentiment made him blush as he remembered distinctly showing his fingers to his audience because back then, that was all he could manage. he smiled bashfully to himself, how slutty he had become, such a whore.

over the two years, his life had changed for the better tremendously all thanks to that one stream.

**♡ karljacobs** ayo where da panty check at ?!

**♡ furrowedbrow** PANTY CHECK *GROWLS*

**♡ slyakis** show us the panties baby boy !!

"oh, i almost forgot!" sapnap exclaimed, lifting himself up from his stomach and climbing off of the bed towards the camera. he exclaimed, with a coy grin and a peace sign to his audience, before he bent over and flashed his clothed backside, "panty check!"

underneath his pink plaid skirt, his round ass was covered by white cotton panties.

"look! they've got cute little bunnies on them!" sapnap pointed out excitedly, spreading his fingers across the material and poking at one of the bunny faces. the bunnies were white and had pink on the insides of their ears and dusting the buttons of their noses.

he lifted himself up and turned around to show off the front of the pair of panties. pressing his skirt up against his exposed stomach, sapnap revealed his bulge and smiled at the little pink bow that sat pretty below the curve of his stomach.

"i did a sexy one last week, so i thought i'd wear something more cute today. what do you think, chat?"

he showed off as much as could, shifting around to jut out each of his hips and posing in different positions to show every angle of how pretty he looked in them. he hiked them up so they stuck more closely to his ass and teased his audience by shifting them a little lower before laughing at their excitement and covering himself again.

his donations always did peak the most when he did his panty check at the beginning of a stream, and it was no different now. sapnap spoke frantically to thank each one with flushing, overwhelmed cheeks. after everything, the happiness that bubbled inside of him from the support of his viewers was never be something he could handle easily.

"would i ever want another daddy? hell no! dream's my only daddy ever," he said firmly, shaking his head.

**♡ sapnotfoundlvr** what about george? :(

"george is my sir! he's not my daddy," sapnap hummed, sitting back down on his bedside with his thighs spread and his legs dangling over the side idly. "it's different. dream said me and george can play but george can't ever fuck me over here." over here being his ass.

**♡ georgenotfound** shut up, sapnap. nobody asked for the full explanation.

sapnap smiled at the appearance of his best friend. "george can buy me toys too, but dream said he's not allowed to buy me any clothes or accessories at all!"

**mommywastaken** possessive 

"he's my daddy; he makes the rules," nodded sapnap, agreeing to himself with every term he and sapnap shared. 

**dollnap** donated **$5**!

_what was ur first impression of dream ^.^ !!_

sapnap smiled at the donation, thanked the person for their money, and dropped down on his bed thoughtfully. he balanced on his elbows and talked about what happened after his first big stream where dream played with him, just how their relationship started developing.

back then, sapnap thanked dream and the rest of his viewers with half of his brain turned to mush and didn't waste a second in ending his stream. looking back on it as he sat with his knees brushing against his lips in the bath, it wasn't very polite of him, wasn't a good impression, and so he groaned at his incompetence and melted down underneath the water to question everything.

getting out, grooming and dressing himself back up, his mind was both full and empty. it was only when he sat back down in his chair and opened up the streaming site did he start understanding what the hell had just happened.

his name was plastered on every entry of the forums page, alongside dream's, and inside of every entry were screenshots and clips from the stream. sapnap looked startled, faced with the pictures of his crying face, the moment he had reached his limit, and different moments where he had showed off his knee high socks.

people were discussing who he was and what his relations to dream were, and sapnap read up on many forum posts focusing on dream where he learned that the older male had never gone as far as he had done with him with another streamer. many fans were surprised and shocked at the behaviour of their streamer. users went so far as to call sapnap a newfound gem, his new toy, someone special he would no doubt cherish because they had never seen something like today before.

sapnap was about to go deeper into the forums posts when his computer chimed in the site's notifications. 

**dreamwastaken** hi :)

the breath was knocked out of his chest as the message notification slipped up the bottom corner of his stream, an effect on him that was starting to become common when it came to the other streamer. sapnap already had a hard time dealing with his feelings, so dream, who made him feel so on edge he forgot to breath, while simultaneously making me feel slowly comforted by giving him every air molecule in the world, wasn't very good for him at all.

the thoughts were whirring in his mind at what the confrontation could possibly entail. perhaps dream had seen the forums himself and regretted everything immediately after the attention and speculation. he would be asking for a refund and to never associate with each other after that ever again. maybe he wanted to back money simply because sapnap hadn't complied with his rules. he was mad at him, wasn't he? he had been upset but just didn't want to show it on stream.

he had been so caught up in his anxious thoughts that he hadn't even noticed he had clicked on the message, confirming he had read it, until another chat was sent.

**dreamwastaken** ah, maybe i was wrong in calling you puppy, sapnap.

sapnap almost shrieked as he realised it, throwing his hands over his keyboard to prepare something back.

**dreamwastaken** one wrong move n i feel like you'll run away from me like a scared little bunny xddd

sapnap's cheeks flushed at the message, the boy bringing his hands up to slap against his face in exhaustion. he really was so erratic and nervous that dream had compared him to a small, defenceless animal like a bunny. if there was one thing he wanted it was for the world to open up and swallow him whole because he was fed up of being only an embarrassment to himself and the people around him.

**dreamwastaken** did i really scare u? im sorry i didn't mean to :( i just wanted to tell you personally that you did so well today.

sapnap scrambled for an answer finally, not wanting to cause miscommunication between them simply because he was... well, bad at communicating at all.

**sapnap** dream !! hi !!

**sapnap** im sorry :( im just on edge because... ive never had that many people look at me before... and everyone's talking about me !!

**sapnap** and and how can you say i did well when i didn't follow the rule? you said it before too but it wasn't true...

the eighteen year old swallowed down his heart as the message boxes glared at him with their jaws lined with jagged teeth and their eyes dark and scary. sapnap pouted to himself at the irrational thoughts, telling himself he was being silly again and that dream was genuinely interested in him. his fans were his fans and would know him the most on the site – if dream hadn't done anything like today before then it must have meant something about sapnap had intrigued him.

he lifted his hoodie over his head and drew the drawstrings so that he would become encased in the thick material, as if cocooned from all harm. placing his headphones back over them, he kicked his feet upon his chair and hugged his body as he watched the dots bob up and down with dream's typing.

**dreamwastaken** i was not going to let you cum. i just wanted to see how long you could go on for and push yourself :)

sapnap blinked at the message.

**dreamwastaken** and u did well. for a virgin.

for a virgin..? what was that supposed to mean?! his keyboard smacked and clicked with the rush of his fingers to reply.

**sapnap** so u tricked me ?!

**dreamwastaken** maybe a little

**sapnap** that's so mean :(

**dreamwastaken** mm but u looked like u were enjoying yourself anyway, sapnap. were you thinking of me when you were doing it, pretty boy?

sapnap sat there, stunned. his fingers hovered over keys but he couldn't move an inch to reply quick enough to erase suspicion. a feeling of being caught and the arousal that came with it flooded his body, and shame came too, that he had been read so easily and was actually finding gratification in the humiliating little message too. he really was a virgin, a pathetic freak who got his rocks off on anything.

and dream knew that very much, seemed to know precisely just about everything. it didn't help sapnap's damned monkey brain because he found his all knowingness hot too – he was like a god, knew just about everything and could trick or control sapnap the way he wanted good apparently.

**dreamwastaken** bet you've gotten shy n flustered, haven't u?

**dreamwastaken** i was sharing you with the rest of the chat but now i want that pretty face of urs all to myself

**dreamwastaken** i want to see you, sapnap. will you let me? 

sapnap didn't know what was happening. things were going so quick. dream had crashed a tide into him and sapnap had no choice but to let himself be carried forward, and suddenly he was staring at his own nervous reflection through his monitor screen and waiting for dream to pick up his discord call.

"dream?" he stammered unsurely as his facecam was displayed on the screen. "hi..!"

dream's user box that was next to sapnap's facecam was replaced with a loading icon, and sapnap watched it in anticipation of being greeted with his mask. but once again, dream lived up to his big reputation on the platform and knocked the breath out of him again.

"hey," dream said coolly, looking directly up at the camera and immediately smirking at the look of sapnap's shocked face. 

the heavens sang at the rough wisps of dark and blonde hair and kind green eyes, framed by light eyelashes and illuminated by the glow of his monitor. cherubs giggled at the paintbrush splatter of a mixture of moles and freckles across smooth, fair skin. they were in amusement at how every bit of beauty caught sapnap off guard, had gravity tying reigns onto his jaw and tugging it down with every shift of his eyes to his other features.

"m–ma–! where's your mask?!" he exclaimed in amazement at pretty green eyes, plumpish lips and a beautifully crooked nose. his eyes widened harder as dream leaned further from his desk and revealed that he wasn't wearing anything on his upper half. sapnap squeaked and made a point of looking away, adding shyly, "and your shirt! w–where's your shirt, dream..?!"

dream grinned, stretching his arms up to handle the towel that was draped across his head. shaking eyes watched every little movement, from the flexing in his arms to the drizzle of water that was squeezed out from the tips of his wet hair. it poured down his firm chest and caught for a second on the small hump of his nipple, practically inviting sapnap to jerk through the screen and suck the droplet off.

"thought it's only fair you get to see me too. 'n' i just got out of the shower... you're not the only one who got himself a little dirty."

sapnap looked away from the nipple to flush deeply at the comment. "you did it... to me?"

"you're incredibly lewd, sapnap, it was hard not to."

so he hadn't won. only in sapnap's fantasy had dream managed to keep his hand out of his pants, but he was wrong. the blonde had as much self control as he did. something about that made him feel giddy and fluttery inside; he had managed to make an experienced and skilled streamer crack just by the looks of him getting himself off.

"god, you've got to be the cutest boy i've seen on here," said dream helplessly, smiling at the camera in awe. "you're pleased with yourself, hm? happy that you got daddy to cum too?"

sapnap wrinkled his nose up and thought to himself that he needed to stop wearing his heart on his sleeve. dream must have been able to read him again, making sapnap even more agitated with his obviousness, as he let out a wheezy bark of laughter.

"did you just... call yourself daddy?" he blushed.

dream grinned. "you did say you like that, didn't you?"

"well." he fidgeted, looked up and around his room. "i do... i do like it. 'n' i... i like when you talk like that."

"i noticed," he chuckled. "you get all squirmy and red..!"

even though anxious, sapnap was usually good at keeping his feelings in, typically being straight faced. but dream, he seemed to draw out any and every reaction from him that others wouldn't be able to. it was annoying on his part, when dream could do as little as look at him and make him turn into mush, but he liked it too, when his heart beat in his chest at dream's tone and made him feel so good and special. 

"so... so it's true then?" he said softly, looking down at his hands as he spoke. "the people on the forums... your fans. they were saying that you've never done this before; that i'm– ... special to you."

he caught dream's smile in his peripheral vision before he dropped his head to look down at his phone. "they're talking about us a lot, aren't they?"

silence fell upon them as sapnap looked up again and got lost in the image of dream. his head was dipped down and he was leaned back in his chair. as he scrolled through his phone, what sapnap was guessing the forums page, a stray strand of hair was swept out of the rest and fell over his forehead. 

dream... dream was gorgeous. he was glowing, had pretty eyes, kissable lips, and little flecks of a beard was sprouting across his jawline if sapnap focused hard enough. he had piercings in both ears and rings around the line in only one; sapnap had never seen those before. in all of his videos, his ears were always bare. from what he could see from his upper body, dream was fit too, worked out daily perhaps.

everything about him seemed to be breathtaking, from his cool, charismatic demeanor, to his charming looks as well. it was like talking to a prince!

"i can see you staring at me, sapnap," dream snorted, flicking his eyes up to catch him and then dropping them back down once he found blushing cheeks and eyes red handed.

sapnap shifted tighter in his chair, resting his chin against his knees. "y–you're handsomer than i imagined. it... it makes me wonder why you're going through all of this."

"what does that mean?"

his insecurities had flourished at the beginning of elementary school. when he looked at himself, he couldn't feel the same pride he did for others. nothing felt right on his face or body which was why he needed a moment to muster up confidence to show off his legs.

"you could get anyone you want on the platform, right?" he mumbled. "and yet... here you are in a call with me, with your money in my account and all your fans flocking towards me." he looked up at him honestly and frowned. "i guess, i don't get why you're interested in me."

dream didn't look negatively irked by his sincere words. he wasn't annoyed, didn't misunderstand, but he simply nodded, and regarded sapnap as if he appreciated everything that he had told him. he really did approach sapnap like he was a bunny. it was... nice, to know that dream was listening to him, letting him speak. sapnap had been told before that his insecurities were annoying, always popping up, though dream seemed more than happy to hear about them.

"don't," dream quickly said as soon as sapnap opened his mouth. they met eyes, and dream smiled with his own. "don't apologise to me. you've done nothing to be sorry for."

the younger boy closed his mouth and huffed, mindlessly grabbing at the drawstrings of his hoodie and playing them near his mouth.

"how did you know? h–how do you know everything?"

dream smiled sympathetically and shrugged.

"they're right. the most i've done is donate to the people who are my friends and who i want to support simply because we're in the same industry. but you... i don't want to be your friend, not forever."

he narrowed his gaze, which made sapnap thoughtful, because there was some part of him that was left vulnerable despite how strong and forward he came off as.

"i saw you on fifty viewers and thought a cute face like yours deserved more. turns out, you're more than just a cute face and you're actually just... cute in general. i donated and left the first time, but then i couldn't stop thinking about you. i looked you up, watched some of your clips, and i... i just couldn't help but go back today."

sapnap's lips parted as he was struck by cupid's arrow of the realisation that dream... was nervous.

he could tell, because he was always a bundle of nerves himself, and he laughed the same way that sapnap giggled to try and save face and mask whatever embarrassment could be shown of him. and now, dream, such a handsome man who had much to show for himself, had fleeting gazes and shaking his eyes, a small smile of bashfulness and a crouching demeanor.

"it sounds so stupid when i put it like that," he murmured softly, and oh, how surprisingly adorable he looked then and there, in his wet hair and exposed upper body.

sapnap could kiss him this time, softly on the lips with his hands cradling his pretty face.

"dream..! what's the matter with you..?!" he cried, throwing his sweater paws up to his face and shaking his head. he uncovered himself, cupped his cheeks with his paws and met dream's surprised face. he glared at him and frowned, "hot and cute at the same time? y–you–! you make it so hard..!"

dream started laughing, and even that had so much character. sapnap watched him weakly, his mouth wide and his face filled with joy as he barked out happy giggles from his reaction. it was perfect, everything about him seemed to be that way, and sapnap hated it, despised how he had more and more reason to fall for the man.

"i can't believe this is happening," sapnap said quietly as dream settled down. 

"i was being for real, sapnap. i do think you're the prettiest, cutest, most beautiful person i've ever seen," grinned dream, relishing in how he could make sapnap blush more and more. "i want you."

sapnap shook his head in denial. "why? i don't get it at all..!"

"that's okay," the blonde said softly. "but you should know that i do. that i want to be close to you, and that even though i talk the way i do on stream, the only person i really want to talk to like that is you."

he shook his head more, half believing that he was dreaming. "you're... you're out of your mind," he said, not feeling worthy at all. 

"crazy for you?" joked dream.

sapnap deadpanned at the camera, prompting another fit of giggles from him.

"you're dorkier than i imagined too," he quipped, smiling fondly as dream was clearly enjoying himself.

"well, let that show you how honest i'm being. i wouldn't be myself if i didn't think you were special."

when the call had to end and dream said goodnight to him, saying he had to be up early for work, sapnap sat quietly at his desk and let his brain catch up with even more. a few seconds, a few more, and sapnap was throwing his hands around and screaming silently.

he knew he was being silly, but he couldn't just stay calm. a beautiful, sexy, handsome man wanted him. dream wanted him! dream, with hardly a single flaw in him was interested in him, wanted... he wanted to be his daddy! sapnap screamed again in his sweater paws and shook his head for good measure. no, no he wasn't dreaming. this was all for real!

it ended sooner than sapnap really wanted. they went back and forth for a while and talked about everything, about each other, giving little bits of information about themselves and about life in general. sapnap told dream that he liked anime and manga, and then dream told him that he hadn't watched a single one in his life. it appalled sapnap to hear that and he had teased him that he really did have imperfections.

he learned that dream was almost ten years older than him, which shocked him because he looked like he should have been in his early twenties rather than late. dream came from a line of wealth and was inherently rich, so donating such big amounts to sapnap hardly made a dent in his account balance. he had a cat named patches, which was sleeping while they were talking, but dream promised he would sent him pictures.

between all of the casual getting to know each other, dream wouldn't stop flirting with him. he would regularly call him all of those names that made his heart flutter. he used that tone of care and affection, like sapnap would always be his submissive, off screen and on screen, whether they were doing naughty things or not. sapnap was his entirely and in everything that they did.

they exchanged numbers, and when sapnap got into bed, he was greeted with a picture of a pretty looking kitty through dream's messages.

_AWWW she's so pretty !!_

_thanks baby :)_

sapnap looked giddily at his screen, his bedroom dark. he had been given so much money that day, gained so many subscribers and follows, but the one thing that was making his heart try to race out of his chest was dream himself. he felt so silly with himself for feeling so strongly already, but he... he felt good in general about everything too. things were looking up for him.

_dream.. dream im so so happy rn !!_

he typed and sent without even thinking, with his chest relaxed and his throat feeling free. the euphoria he felt, it was enough to erase any inkling of a doubt he could have had about it all. whether he was worthy of the attention was a thought for another day. all that mattered in that moment was that it was happening for sure, and sapnap couldn't believe it at all.

_im so so happy too :( !!_

twenty again, sapnap sighed blissfully and spoke to his chat. "dream wasn't as scary as i thought he would be, but i was a bit of a baby back then," he laughed meekly. "he showed me his face, guys, straight away! that's how much he liked me back then!"

the chat filled with aww's as sapnap showed them his genuine happiness, lying on his bed with the goofiest of grins much too unfit for a camboy whose job was to seduce his viewers more than anything. he couldn't help it, and besides, the people had always been interested in their relationship, so they ate each snapshot they could get of them together.

"i thought he was sexy as he acts," he giggled, picking up some of the chat messages. "i remember being so excited about it back then. ah, i really was embarrassing when i was just starting out!"

**♡ georgenotfound** he was an idiot. he wouldn't stop bugging me about what to say to you over messages

**♡ georgenotfound** he got really scared that you didn't like him at first too

"i know, i know!" he giggled thoughtfully, heart melting once more at the memory of it all. "dream was more nervous than he let on. and he was cute and dorky too and wouldn't stop laughing the way he does. i was so surprised."

**dreamscumsock** he sounds like a loser LOL

**♡ hellosapnap** "crazy for you" LMAOOOOO

**phantasmer** BAHAHAHAHA HES SO DUMB

"he was sweet," sapnap smiled. "i thought... i thought he was silly for choosing me but... he chose me and he said he wanted me and only me and–! it was just unbelievable..."

sapnap, naïve at eighteen at the beginning of his career, didn't know what he would be in for after that very stream. he was silly for ever thinking for any brief moment that dream's attention for him was temporary, for after that, he came to every stream he could, filled his bank account with his money and encouraged his own fans to do the same. 

they talked every day. dream sent him pictures and sapnap sent them back, sometimes of him simply smiling, and others where he wore the other cute things he brought with the money dream gave him. they called before bed, at their computers, before switching to their phones to fall asleep to each other. they watched each other's streams, mentioned the other when they weren't around, and the site slowly filled up with more of them, everyone knowing that sapnap was dream's doll and dream was his daddy.

that night was a dream come true, defined what sapnap thought of as forever.

"what are you telling them about me?"

**♡ hellosapnap** DREAMMMMM

**barrelnap** DREAMMM

**dreamscumsock** DADDYYY

**♡ jinxxfrogdad** DREAM!!!!!

**♡ slyakis** DREAMHSUDHSJS

sapnap's eyes widened with happiness and a dazzling grin three his cheeks up. he had been so entranced with reflecting and telling the people their sickeningly sweet story that he hadn't even notice the sound of their apartment door and the clicking of dream's dress shoes towards his room.

dream closed the door of his bedroom and stood there, pulling out his cufflinks and setting them down in the bowl on the drawer against the wall. sapnap had pulled himself up from the bed but stayed seated where he was, smiling coyly, kicking his legs back and forth, and soaking the brilliance of his daddy up with the roaming of his adventurous eyes.

the buttons of his shirt were weakened as he stretched his arms over his head and around his elbows, releasing the work tension from his body. as he shook his tie loose from around his neck, the roughened veins in the back of his hand moved through a ripple, making sapnap feel empty around the thigh or neck.

his hair, grown out and tied in a loose bun at the back of his head, strayed from its band, causing light waves to cascade around and frame his angular face. sapnap wanted to pull the tie out and thread his fingers through it, wanted to to kiss his face entirely and bite at the imperfect nose he loved so much. dropping his gaze found long, muscular legs and a tight, chiselled ass clad in his dress pants. sapnap smirked, his eyes twinkling as they went up and down and around every part of the latter.

oh, how sexy older men were, particularly his dream. he really was the blueprint for the rich, older sugar daddy to his younger, previously broke college student. sapnap loved their little game so much.

"what am i, a piece of meat?" scoffed dream, an eyebrow raising in challenge of his dreamy gaze. "come over here and kiss me silly already."

sapnap's shoulder shook with his giggles, the younger male shooting a knowing glance towards his camera. needy, dream was much more needy than he had ever thought, loving affection and touch possibly more than he did.

"you come over here," he playfully retorted, making a point of leaning back down fully and rolling back onto his stomach. he pouted, kicking his fishnet legs up, "i was waiting so long for you. you're late!"

"baby, i know you think i'm capable of all but sadly, no, i can't control the traffic," he said with a playful roll of his eyes.

sapnap winked at him and pointed at his glossy lips, "then be a good daddy and compensate!"

dream feigned exhaustion with his bratty behaviour, even though sapnap knew he was endeared by just about everything he did. he came over to the bed, until his shins hit the side and he towered over his doll's lying figure.

sapnap grinned before he grabbed his black tie and tugged him firmly down onto his lips, dream in turn melting against his body and crawling up onto the bed with him. they kissed long and hard, sapnap moaning against his lips and opening his mouth to welcome the wet slide of his loving tongue.

users were clipping the moment and the chat box was filling with the excitement of the combined audience of their fans – from dream lovers losing their minds over him in a suit, to saplings loving how pretty their favourite camboy looked pinned onto a bed by a bigger body. but it didn't matter, it wasn't just for show. they kissed because they meant it, showing the other just how much they loved and had missed them from their day apart.

dream was the one to break them apart, lifting his lips and licking over them. he tasted the strawberry of his lipgloss and smiled at his boyfriend's pretty face. he could keep kissing him more and more if there wasn't more to appreciate, which was why his attention was torn away to the temptress that was the skin at his exposed stomach.

"i could take you right now, you know that?" he murmured hoarsely, a ringed hand slipping underneath the cropped sweatshirt. he smiled as the cold of his jewellery ripped out a whine from sapnap's lips, his body squirming underneath as he straddled him. 

sapnap pouted, and whined, grabbing at the wrist of the hand getting closer to his chest. he knew that if dream could ever get his slimy hands on his chest he would take that chance to play with each side as much as he could, the older man living especially those globs of fat and his gorgeous nipples.

"you're gonna make me hard..!"

"isn't that the point?" dream murmured, getting a handful of the left of his chest.

"'m playing..! dress up today," sapnap said through a moan, dream grinding the heel of his palm into his nipple.

"hm, and what's a little warm up?" dream glanced over at the camera, having already shown the masses his face, and smiled. "what do you guys think?"

**♡ hellosapnap** SUCK HIM OFFFFF

**♡ furrowedbrow** HENRY HOOVER THAT SHIT BRO

**dreamscumsock** SUCK SUCK SUCK

**phantasmer** GET HIS DICK WET!!!!!!

sapnap snatched the phone away from dream and watched the chat overflow with agreement for dream's "warm up". he deadpanned at each message he read and sighed up at the blonde's mischievous smile, the phone snatched from his hand and tossed to the side.

"it's what the people want," he cooed, dragging his hand from his chest down to his hip.

"fine, but 'm riding your face 'cos you were late," sapnap huffed, placing firmly his hand at the nape of his neck and pulling him down for a hot tempered kiss.

the first time they kissed was sweet and gentle, like they were two high schoolers at the end of their first date. sapnap leaned in hesitantly and planted a baby seed of a kiss on his lips, and dream held him in his lap like the smallest amount of pressure would break him.

two years later, dream kissed him so hard with the intention of breaking him. the mattress stretched beneath his head and their bodies from the force at which dream moved and pushed his lips, the older man shoving his tongue inside of his mouth with a rhythmic pace, rubbing both muscles together before pulling back to take his bottom lip between his own.

"'a'y!" sapnap slurred as dream sucked gently and prevented him from properly calling him daddy. he watched with a primal smirk at the way his pretty boy's eyelashes fluttered, at the way his faced scrunched up from the slow thrusts of his crotch against the tent in his skirt aligning with the sucks of his mouth.

dream let go of his lip and brought the back of his hand up to wipe at the corner of his lips. he glanced at sapnap's phone which was sitting up right and smiled in amusement at the messages in chat enjoying the show they were putting on.

"daddy, 'm h–! hard already..!" sapnap moaned, for dream was still riding the tent in his skirt with the tent in his dress pants. with one hand remaining on dream's thigh he lifted the other to grab at his pectoral, holding and feeling the warmth of it against his hand as his was rubbed down on.

dream glanced down at the hand and smiled fondly, looking back at sapnap and holding the wrist up at his chest in his own grasp.

"talking about the old days, were you?" 

he didn't speak particularly loud for the microphone to pick up because their sex was never simply for the camera. they only focused on each other and the camera and the audience just happened to be there, picking up everything and watching as a third party. in that moment and in all the others, sapnap was the only one that mattered to him. 

"remember, baby? when we met up and did it for the first time?" 

dream laughed lowly yet with a subtle happiness as sapnap's eyes blinked with his remembrance of that treasured memory. he immediately withdrew his arms from dream's body and threw them over his face to whine into them.

"don't remind me of that," he said through a pout. his entire body heated up, embarrassment piercing through arousal.

"you were so cute. you couldn't touch me at all." dream massaged his rough hands into the thickness of his thighs, slowly creeping up the skirt and palming his cotton erection instead. "you'd just sit pretty on my lap and stare, and i had to guide your hands to my body first for you to do anything yourself."

sapnap's face burned underneath his arms as little whimpers were torn from his lips, dream lifting himself from his dick and shifting down his legs. he remembered it distinctly, the feeling of being overwhelmed when he had dream's shirtless upper body right in front of his face, in front of wobbling, anxious lips. he was sat on his lap in the neon of his room with his hands shaking, palms aching to explore every indent of dream's muscled chest and carved stomach yet not shifting from their place in his lap.

"you were such a pillow princess, and when i fucked you, you couldn't even bare to look me in the eyes," continued dream, giggling at the gasp sapnap let out on a particular shove against his dick. he found the tip of his cock and rubbed into the wet spot of his bunny panties, chuckled darkly as his body shook from the stimulation. "now you grab at me shamelessly and say dirty things like wanting to ride my face."

"dream..!" he whined, moving his arms up and looking up at him desperately. however fond their first time meeting was, he couldn't help but cringe at the memories of his past self, far too shy for a camboy jerking himself off in front of the eyes of so many people.

"you're such a naughty boy now, aren't you, sapnap?" dream cooed meanly. 

sapnap shook his head in defiance.

"no? that's cute. you mustn't've told everyone watching about what you did earlier today, hm."

dream's eyes were dark and half lidded as gazed at his panty covered boner, holding the length gently and grazing the pad of his thumb just around the edges of sapnap's head. he smiled, endeared by how it twitched to life with even the lightest of touches, sapnap holding in quiet whimpers and shaking his hips for more friction.

"you guys should know that i may have been late but i didn't miss the panty check," dream purred, slowly drifting his fingers up to the waistband of the bunny panties, feeling the ribbon of the pretty little bow at the front. "sapnap, the naughty puppy he is, can't sit patiently and wait for me to come home. he left me a little surprise in my messages while i was at work, just before a very important meeting."

"you didn't even reply," sapnap mumbled quietly, narrowing his gaze in guilt with his cheeks flaring. the chat didn't have to know that he was such a slut he couldn't wait a few hours for dream's attention.

"i didn't want to give you the attention when you were being a bad boy," dream cooed back, almost mocking of his pouty tone.

with a hook of a finger, dream tugged the bunny print down and grinned at the jump out of restraint of his cock, his pretty, puppy dick that he loved seeing all loved up and excited so much.

sapnap had sent him the back, standing in front of the mirror and taking a picture of his precious ass in the bunny print. now, dream got to his front, filling the cute piece of underwear and tainting it with his precum. he leaned down and rubbed his face up against the covered base and ran his tongue up a particular vein around the side, sucking for a second at the hand like he was getting a taste of a lollipop.

"remember, pretty boy?"

sapnap moaned at the vibration of his dark, teasing giggles.

"the first time i tried to get my mouth near your dick you freaked out and said it was dirty."

he groaned, this time in annoyance, and shook his head furiously at the humiliation he was feeling from being reminded of such moments.

"that's it! you've made me wait long enough!" sapnap suddenly exclaimed, pushing his upper body up and wriggling underneath dream's weight. once upright he shoved at his daddy's shoulder and commanded, "now get over the bed so i can fuck your face already!"

dream let the surprise drop from his face to grin with pride. his babyboy was so sexy when he got all fussy and demanding; it was hard to get mad at him when he looked all cute doing it. he leaned in and pecked his lips, making them smack together with the press of his love and endearment.

"anythin' you want, pretty boy."

back then, sapnap was too reluctant to do anything; from kissing him chastely to getting on his lap, dream would have to coax him to do anything. he never got tired of it however many times it happened, always welcomed sapnap's nerves, smiled, kissed and whispered them away with gentle words of affirmation.

"we've done it for the first time already, haven't we?" dream had said gently, massaging circles into his bare hips, large palms resting just underneath one of dream's sweatshirts fitted over his body.

"but–... but that was different..." stammered sapnap, his eyes darting every which way. 

dream was sitting against his headboard in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. he had taken sapnap by the hand and pulled him into his lap while the younger boy was only wearing boxers as his bottoms, the sweatshirt brushing over the middle of his bare thighs.

"why's it different?" dream murmured, like what they were doing was a secret just for them. he dipped his head forward and stole a romantic kiss from his lips, making him feel heaven for just a second before asking once more, "tell me, baby."

"now i have to... now i have to move myself..!" he whined, bringing sweater paws up to cover his embarrassed face. he had been kidding himself; he wasn't cut out for this at all.

dream bit back a giggle and knocked his forehead into his hands, wanting him to come out of his hiding place inside of them. 

he was so adorable, being so shy and hesitant about everything even though they had done much online. sapnap sent him filthy pictures and videos, voice notes and phone calls. they had masturbated together and sapnap had done plenty over stream knowing dream was watching, and yet sapnap sat there, too scared to move and inch closer to him.

"so spoiled." it was mean while he was already so fragile, but he couldn't help but tease. "wanting me to do all the work. isn't that so, pretty boy?"

sapnap came out instantly, his eyes wide and his brunette locks shaking with his disagreement. "no!" he cried, eyes brimming with tears. "it's just that i'll look silly!"

he casted his eyes down again and fiddled with his fingers, feeling shame in admitting exactly what was wrong. dream didn't look at him with judgement, never did, even from the very start. he gazed at him with love and awe and fascination with how pretty and cute and attractive he could be so effortlessly. dream internally sighed – if sapnap could hear his inner dialogue constantly he would never have to have a single bad thought about himself ever again.

"your daddy's a big pervert," he whispered lowly, hooking his chin over his shoulder and brushing his lips just below his ear. "you know that, don't you? 've always been sending you pictures of my dick all hard because i was thinking 'bout you too much."

sapnap shivered under his voice and the roaming of his hands, rubbing comfort up, down and around his fat thighs. his head shifted even further down and he whimpered, thinking of all the times he was in class and his phone buzzed in his pocket. he would open up their messages and scramble in panic, conscious of the people around him when he'd be faced with the big outline of dream's hard cock in his dress pants while he was at work.

"answer me, silly," said dream, placing a soft kiss below his ear.

sapnap flushed and nodded his head, saying softly, "y–yes, daddy."

"good boy. and you know what i think about the most, sapnap?" 

"my thighs?"

dream swallowed down a laugh. "oh, baby, maybe second to most then."

"i don't know!" he exclaimed, not wanting to keep answering and get them a wrong. "tell me."

dream chuckled, squeezing. "i think about you sitting on my dick." sapnap gulped so hard dream heard it himself and smirked into his neck. he kissed up gently and continued with a murmur, "i think about how tight you'd feel up there on my lap, and how full you'd be with my balls just brushing up against your ass."

sapnap fidgeted and whispered insecurely, "daddy..."

"i'm not finished," dream hushed, his tongue flicking out against the sensitive spot of his neck and making him lean forward against his body. "i think about how pretty would look just sitting there, body flushed and your hair all messed up. and then you'd start moving. you'd ride me and your thighs and tits would bounce with you." sapnap squeaked through pressed lips as dream groaned against him from the fantasy. "you'd look so fuckin' beautiful, baby, like such a pretty doll, 'n' i've thought about it so, so much."

dream smiled cockily when he felt sapnap's hands grab onto his shoulders, the boy's breath hitching from the purr of his disgusting words. it's just as he wanted it to happen, for sapnap to slowly get closer and closer without even realising as he fed him with his filthy fantasy of him being exactly where he was now, sitting perkily on top of his hardening cock. just a few more encouraging words and they would be nude and built up together.

"whenever you fuck yourself down on a dildo i imagine that it's my cock instead," dream began again, his hand slowly drifting up to fiddle with the waistband of his boxers. "you hear that, puppy? you know how to do it already, it's just the real deal instead. you've looked so sexy on a fake one; how different can doing it on mine be? if anything, you'll look even better."

sapnap moaned softly, his dick springing up inside and his hips moving forward instinctively to find friction against dream's abs. he lifted himself up, and dream responded, tugging the material around his ass down until sapnap was complying without hesitation. he pulled his legs up out of each hole, pressing his hands in support against dream's shoulders and then lowering himself back into dream's lap once he tossed them across the room haphazardly.

"yeah, look at you," dream smiled, raking his gaze up and down every inch of him. "you're even lovelier than i imagined." he tugged at the sweatshirt and encouraged him further, "this too. off, baby. i wanna see that adorable chest and tummy."

sapnap whined, getting drunk off of the way he was speaking to him. he threw his arms up and allowed dream to rip the sweater off of him, tossing him in the same direction as the boxers. once completely naked, sapnap sought out his embrace and wrapped his arms completely around his neck this time.

"'m the luckiest man in the world," dream said breathlessly. sapnap wasn't small in the slightest, was a chubby boy, was all fat and curves and not a single ounce of muscle – dream adored it, loved his body so much that he wanted to eat fruits and delicacies from on top of it. he wanted to take his tongue across every inch and press kisses from top to bottom.

"no, you're not. the lucky one's me," pouted sapnap, searching for his lips and finding them happy to melt into his. 

dream kissed him once, twice, shifting his face side to to side to make their noses brush together. it made sapnap giggle, his face brightened, and dream smiled back.

he asked gently, "do you feel a little better, pretty boy?" 

sapnap nodded, shifting closer to him, his eyes dropping down to the outline in dream's sweats. he wasn't shy anymore. in fact, the anxious boy was now eager.

"c–can you... can you help me get started?"

dream kissed him again, heart struck by his innocence. he never would stop falling in love with him over and over; he communicated that fully by knocking the stammer back into his mouth with his hard, passion.

they had fucked the night before, so sapnap was still a little loose at the back. it only took a short while of scissoring to open him up enough so that he could fit dream's cock head inside. he did it himself, breathed heavily as he fucked his own fingers into his ass while dream watched him ever so closely. he appreciated every little whine, the quiet sound of his fingers getting deeper and spreading his hole more, and smiled deeply at his beautiful face in its twitches and gasps and guttural moans.

"it's so big," sapnap whined, grabbing his dick behind him and whimpering when he brushed it up his ass, over his fluttering, wet hole. "you'll break me..!"

dream kept their foreheads together as sapnap sunk himself down on the head of his dick, his hole automatically clenching to suck him in more and more, just until his rim slipped over the very bottom of the head. the older man hissed under his breath as he felt the warmth and wetness of his insides tickle his slit, engulf him as if he were putting his dick into a regular flesh light.

sapnap squeaked hard and shot dream a look. "it got bigger..!" he exclaimed.

dream smirked lazily, defeated compeltely by the sensuality of his lover. "'s cos you're so sexy like this, babydoll," he murmured, squeezing his hips as he felt it himself, the twitch and throb of his dick digging further into sapnap's addictive hole all by itself. "this is all your fault."

slowly, sapnap sunk himself down inch by inch. every few movements down, dream would kiss his lips and whisper to him how proud of him he was, how beautiful he looked, how he had never wanted anything more than what he had now. he rubbed up the backs of his thighs and kissed up gentle kisses up his torso and in between his nipples, licking and sucking at the thick skin around each of them.

he took the easy six that he was used to, pushed himself to seven, and then sunk down in one swift movement to take nine and a half. dream yelled out a profanity from the quick drag of his tight walls down the rest of his cock, and it pulled a shriek out of sapnap too. his hands flew up to his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head, brows scrunching up and adam's apple jumping harshly with his swallow.

"shit, baby," gasped dream, gripping him tightly. "i almost came."

sapnap swallowed again, eyes burning. "'m so... full..! so full up, so big..! daddy!"

sapnap felt so full that his body felt like it had been penetrated from ass to mouth, the fingers brushing against his lips shaking with his hips. it was different to dream fucking into him. sapnap had put himself down on his dick and now he was sitting there as still as he could, the long, thick hardness just brushing on the inside of him and filling that empty part of him. he kept swallowing the spit building up and up, but with every movement of his throat it felt like dream's dick was pushing up into him more and more.

it was unreal. he hadn't ever felt it that way before, could never push his dildos that deep inside. dream's cock was out of this world, unfathomable, and it was buried inside of his ass, was brushing against his lucky prostate. sapnap couldn't think of much or anything better than where he was then.

after a moment between them, dream helped him lift himself up. they went up one inch and then went back down, the both of them moaning together at just that feeling alone. they were slow and steady, focusing on one small stroke before increasing their length. dream encouraged him with every new thrust, kissing him softly, getting him through his breaths and calling his good boy, his special puppy, the only one he could ever have like this. sapnap nodded through every affirmation, his nose sniffly and his eyes sweet and doe. despite his anxiety, he found himself to be okay, glad that he had tried.

soon, one inch turned to two, and then all of a sudden, sapnap was howling from the reach of dream's dick inside of him.

fat tears drenched his cheeks as he fucked himself on dream, his asshole being breached completely and making him looser than he ever had been. he moaned repeatedly, loud yet soft and in small syllables, his noises intertwining with dream's hisses of curses. his insides were painted with his pre cum as dream held onto his seed while sapnap was bouncing with his hand running up his own dick, his chest already wet with his release and his palm helping him through another.

"da–addy!" sapnap cried, his voice breaking with the desperation in his glossy eyes. he shook his head and chanted, "no more..! no more..! t–too much!" he choked out, and yet, he wouldn't stop moving, wouldn't stop crashing his ass onto dream's cock and stimulating the entirety of his length, down to the wet globes of his heavy balls.

he was mesmerising, had been so go mood to him, so dream decided he would take the reigns for the rest of the night. he took a bruising hold of his thighs and lifted himself up, pushing him forward so that he fell on his back. when he looked up at him in surprise to question him, dream cut him off by pulling his dick out entirely and thrusting it back in with no warning, burying himself inside of his hole until his balls smacked meanly against his ass.

his hands flew up again to muffle the choke of daddy that shot out, another wave of tears cascading out from the corners of his eyes. his chest bounced deliciously up and down, squeezed together with the position of his arms as dream thrusted in and out of him. the bed squeaked and shook beneath them, but neither of them bothered, sapnap shaking and crying and whimpering his soul out and dream fucking him like an animal in heat, his face painted neon green from the lights but his eyes burning with an amber fire.

the camera angle changed.

"ah! ah! a–ah! mmf!" sapnap moaned the exact same with, this time with every shove of his cock inside of dream's hot wet mouth, the older man not allowed to bring up a single embarrassing memory of his past anymore with his lips and chin dripping with drool and his chin receiving the brute of his tight sack of balls this time. 

twenty again, sapnap wasn't on the receiving end of that smacking sound, wasn't lying on the bed to helplessly weep and cry. back then, he moved mindlessly until dream took back his control. now, dream's wrists ere crossed above his head with sapnap's weight leaning against them, using them as a support for when he thrusted back down into his hole. 

"daddy's... mouth feels... so good..!" he slurred, glimpsing up at the camera that was set up at the end of the bed and then gazing back down at dream. the top of his head was the only thing being captured while sapnap fucked his throat and skull, claiming the spotlight of the stream as he look pretty in his pink skirt and fishnets doing it.

if it were dream's stream, sapnap would hold a camera in his hand and he would film from above. as he sat there with half of his dick still inside, with dream sucking idly on it like he had the same oral fixation sapnap did, he thought for a second that he wanted to record him anyway. dream stared up at him as he shamelessly drooled over his handsome face and smirked, humming deliberately to send vibrations around his swollen, sensitive cock.

sapnap moaned, slowing his thrusts and simply resting his dick against dream's stuck out tongue. he pouted down at him, at his beautiful face, and leaned forward to let his fingers get buried in his messy hair. admiring someone's beauty as they were sucking cock shouldn't have felt as sweet as it did, but sapnap sat there, straddling his head with his bleeding thighs and wondered just how a man like dream came to be, the thought processes behind every artistic direction to sculpt such perfection and mastery of art.

dream lazily smirked up at him, moved his cock with his skilled tongue to rest in the cavern of his left cheek. he rubbed the pad of his tongue up the underside of the head and drew out a breathy whine from his sub, sapnap's juicy thighs shaking around him from the pleasure it had jumping up his body.

"wha's the ma''er, baby'oll?" he slurred, shifting his head to the side to take the head whole and suck like it was the curve of a lollipop.

"you're so mean, daddy!" he cried, shaking his head. "you can't let me have anything."

"my hands are up here, aren't they?" he murmured, his voice hoarse and scratched up from the way sapnap had been fucking it. he preened like a cat as sapnap's girth rubbed against his cheek, dream leaning into it and kissing up gently against it.

"and somehow..! somehow you're the one with the control..!" 

dream snickered, moving his arms finally and shoving them underneath his legs. sapnap let him, pouted as they were wrapped around his thighs to bring his body forward. he had taken the reigns then and he was taking them now, and sapnap could do nothing but let it happen, not having enough will to keep up that facade of domination. 

"you're always so cute trying to dominate me," he teased, squeezing his thighs in the grasps of his muscled arms. "you'll always be my subby little puppy though. so stop trying, 'kay, baby? just be daddy's good boy and cum in my mouth already."

dream shoved him back down onto his mouth with a relentless pace, pushing his head up and fucking his own throat with sapnap's cock. he guided him with just the strength of his arms and had his slit rubbing against the very back until he drew him back and popped his sweet lips right off of the tip. hands buried in his hair as he moved his cock inside in a smooth, rhythmic pace, not too fast and still not missing the goodness of simply thrusting in there and taking what felt like heaven. through intricate and calculated movements, dream made him feel as hot and aroused and cared for as he could be.

"oh, daddy!"

sapnap was forced to scream as he felt his dick chug out rounds of his thick cum into the back at dream's throat. dream didn't stop his pace into his hole, fucked his seed still spurring out all around his walls and underneath his tongue.

"wahh–! mmf–! –ddy..."

again, dream shoved him off of his body and had him falling onto his back. sapnap's wide eyes slowly melted and fluttered and closed when he was given the taste of his own cum, dream's tongue shoved against his to deposit his own ejaculation back inside of him. his legs opened up automatically and dream kept kissing into his mouth, their mouths squelching especially as they moved together.

dream pulled away, bridges of the sticky fluid forming form their lips until he licked them away and juggled the puddle of excess cum inside of his mouth. he brought his hand up, tapped sapnap's chin, and that was enough for the dazed boy to drop his jaw and accept the drizzle of spit and cum that dream let fall from his bottom lip.

"say, thank you, daddy."

sapnap groaned – dream was so incredibly hot! "fank you, 'addy!" he tried, cum all sticky and a hot mess in his mouth.

"now, let's get up and show everyone."

dream took him by the wrist and pulled him out of bed. he guided him around the bed and in front of the camera, sat him on his knee at the end and held one side of his jaw with one hand. he smiled darkly at the camera, the chat open on his phone in one hand. 

"sapnap, silly boy he is, thought he could dominate me instead, so i gave him his cum back in his own mouth to put him into his place," he cooed, pressing gently on his jaw and smiling wider in delight as sapnap stuck his tongue out on demand.

the thick puddle of his own cum slowly drooled down the surface of his tongue. he looked into the image of himself in the camera and felt his tummy turn at the sight of himself, finding himself to be good looking with cum almost dripping out of his mouth. the idea of other people seeing him that way, watching him degraded, made him feel even better.

"i want you all to remember that he's our slut, our dress up doll who throws himself around for us. isn't that right, angel?" dream glanced at him, his mouth still open, and spoke to him gently yet with a sadistic tone in his voice. "you stick things up your ass and make yourself all pretty just so we can play with you like a toy, yeah?"

sapnap nodded, tongue hanging like a dumb dog over his bottom lip.

"should we let the viewers play with you now? they've been waiting quite a bit."

sapnap nodded again, this time eagerly, and dream smiled. he leaned forward, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and tapped for the last time against his jaw.

"swallow," he commanded, and sapnap followed.

**disappat** DREAM UR SO HOTTTT 

**♡ furrowedbrow** cum 

**♡ hellosapnap** HE GUZZLES CUMMM

**disappat** suuuuuummmmmmmm

**♡ georgenotfound** all he's good for.

**pitbull_fan_9** i want to put my cum in u, dog

sapnap's throat jumped with his difficulty in getting all the cum down, the thick, bubbly liquid sticking and gnawing at the walls of his throat. his face twisted at the awful feeling but he swallowed again, mustered saliva on his tongue to wash it all down. it was disgusting, was meant to be disgusting, was meant to make sapnap feel like a filthy slut for following and not just spitting it out in disbelief at the request, but sapnap was dirty. he was a dirty slut who loved cum in his mouth and cum in his ass and cum all over him. dream knew very well. it was meant to degrade him but he knew too that sapnap would love it.

"i love you, daddy," sapnap said softly. he stood up and moved around to his front, the camera still pointed towards the end of the bed. "wanna dress up for you now," he mumbled, his vulnerability seeping through as he clutched at his jacket. "off."

"mm, love you too, baby," dream chuckled, pecking his lips and following the guide of sapnap's grabby hands. he let his jacket be pulled off and thrown away, smiling comically at the how sapnap glared at it as if it had personally offended him. he brought his hands up at his hips and garnered his attention again. "i wanna see this outfit first."

sapnap blinked down at him, then at himself. "this isn't special like the others," he shrugged. "'s like all my other ones."

"so why do you look so good in it then?" dream frowned, making sapnap blush hardly and smile like a goofy idiot.

dream pushed his skirt up and admired how his ass looked in the fishnet tights, big and milky and flowing out of every little hole. he ran his ringed fingers up the backs of his thighs for the people to see, then squeezed hardly at his globes of fat, promoting him to shake his hips from side to side so that they would jiggle in his grasp. sapnap grinned, arching his back and dipping a knee into the mattress between dream's thighs, wanting to give the camera a better look at the asset he was most proud of.

"daddy!" squirmed sapnap as dream shocked him with a small to the ass.

"you're so full," the latter sighed, grabbing the thick flesh in his hand and shaking it by himself. "everywhere," he stressed, hands moving to his hips again and dragging him down for another kiss. "love your body. i love you."

they continued like that, dream sitting wide legged at the end of the bed while sapnap ran back and forth from around his room and in front of the camera, dolled up in different outfits to perch himself in the lap of his hard working daddy.

he showed off all of his new skirts, plaid ones in different colours to school ones that he rolled up to be even shorter. he modelled them in the fishnet, rolled his panties back on, and showed off his how good his ass looked in the cascading material and with every other piece combined. there was tiny pink crop top the match the tiny skirts, and sapnap tried on different women's blouses and shirts and smiled at himself in them, adoring how pretty he looked and felt in each piece. 

dream watched him quietly between the parts where he praised him endlessly and explored with his hands. he bounced in front of the camera and commentated the haul, interacting happily with the people in his chat room and getting their feedback too. they all agreed that he was the prettiest, most cutest boy on the site, even to exist entirely, and sapnap accepted the endless praise with giddy grins and excited little jumps on his bare feet.

it was beautiful to dream, the progression of the worth sapnap had for himself. as a baby streamer, sapnap was always hesitant to show off more than he needed to. dream would have to encourage him every day to get him to accept his attention and his praise.

anyone could tell just by looking at sapnap that he was a nervous wreck. the boy was always so stuttering on his words and getting them all mixed up. he was so clumsy and all over the place and when he was giggly, it was hard to tell whether it was the mask his anxiety or because he genuinely felt happy. it came to no surprise to dream when he found out that sapnap had a fragile self esteem, not always so confident to explore outside of his comfort zone.

"have you ever thought about showing your full body on stream, sapnap?" dream had asked one evening, a good couple of months after their first interactions. sapnap had wrapped up a live where he had touched himself a little, front and back.

sapnap was sat at his desk wrapped up in a blanket, his body fresh from a shower and his mind at peace, dollars fed to his bank account and the people fed with content. they were having a quiet time with each other, minecraft on their second monitors as dream had suggested they play in pvp servers together once they discovered their mutual interest in the game.

the brunette looked up at him with a flash of worry in his eyes. "w–what's... what's brought this on?"

"i was just thinking about much your viewers enjoyed it when you wore those thigh highs," dream murmured, not looking away from his minecraft monitor as he was still playing in a game. "it's more likely that you'll keep newcomers if you show of all of you instead of what you do already, you know? it's just in the interest of growing your audience."

sapnap caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently on the flesh, not grabbing at skin and not biting hard enough that he could hurt himself. 

"talk me through whatever you're thinking, pretty boy. 'm listening." sapnap felt his heart skip a beat as dream gave a brief glance towards his camera and shot him the second of a reassuring smile. he turned away again when sapnap regarded him with wide eyes. 

he smiled, watching his side profile thoughtfully as he focused on his game. the clicks of the keyboard and mouse sounded quietly and the muscles in his face twitched with every move in the game he took, sapnap glancing to the other monitor to watch him easily defeat his opponent. skill in a game like minecraft shouldn't have been the slightest bit attractive but somehow sapnap found himself liking dream more.

first, dream had recognised that matter didn't just boil down to preference; it was much more than whether or not he really wanted to show his body. dream knew it. second, he didn't give him his full attention, and sapnap was glad. it would have made him uncomfortable actually, as too much focus on him would have made him feel as though there was a heavy, burdening expectation on his shoulders to answer him honestly. answering honestly was left to his choice.

"you really do know me," sapnap sighed helplessly.

"'course i do," quipped dream, grinning though not looking back at him. sapnap smiled back him, not able to bite back the way he felt so easily safe and comforted by dream's presence alone.

"i don't really like my body much." 

the way he didn't stutter surprised even himself, a breath of pride he had for the achievement making his chest flutter. dream must have picked up on that little breath too, for he smiled again though didn't say anything about it. sapnap appreciated him again.

"i've... 've always been the biggest one in the room, ever since i was a kid and... and people've always made fun of me for it," he explained gently, his eyes squinting as he remembered the light teasing he had to endure from elementary through middle school. "it wasn't as bad in high school 'cos i got into football, and all the guys were pretty big too, but... i... i still can't shake off that feeling of not being good enough with the way i am... um... yeah. i–i suppose, that's what it is mainly."

dream had been humming along and nodding as he spoke, and finally he glanced at the camera and regarded him with docile, encouraging eyes.

"and i suppose that insecurity came in that stream, didn't it? you were reluctant to show your legs because you thought they were too big." 

sapnap nodded slowly, feeling a little more upset than he had done initially. "a–and... i know people are into big thighs and stuff, and i have them for sure but... who would like what's underneath my shirt, right? people are interested in flat stomach, small shoulders and big thighs, not... not in tummy and wideness and..! and not whatever _i_ am."

the blanket was getting suffocating, so he threw it off of himself and sat up in his desk. his heart felt like it would shoot out of his throat and fall broken in front of him, and upon seeing his distressed face, he quickly got a hold of his computer mouse and clicked his camera off.

"you okay, sweetheart?" dream said, giving him all of his attention now and gazing at him with sympathy. "take a breather for a second..! i–i don't want to push you too far! you can stop talking about it now."

sapnap shook his head, trying to get himself together. he blinked away the tears in his eyes and dragged the skin below down to stop himself from crying more and more. no matter his efforts, his nose kept running, and his chest kept tightening, and the world seemed to draw closer to his body than he was comfortable with.

"d–dream, i have to go!" he exclaimed, scrambling to leave the call before he really did throw something up.

"what? wait! sapnap, are you gonna be–?!" 

their departure from each other in the discord call sounded as sapnap frantically clicked on the red hang up button. dream's concern was cut off and left his bedroom in an eerie silence, the pin drop settlement lasting for fluttering seconds before sapnap broke down completely. he gasped and cried and couldn't bear to exist as himself in his own body or think with his own head because the only thing he could feel shame – shame for who he was and shame for getting upset over something so trivial.

for the next two weeks, sapnap didn't stream, didn't do much of anything online. he went to class, came home, gamed for the rest of the hours he had free when he didn't have assignments, ate, masturbated and slept. scrolling through the explicit streaming site, he found out that dream hadn't streamed since then either, hadn't been posting pictures, videos or messages like he usually did on his profile either.

fans were missing them, especially sapnap's, which surprised him. he didn't know they liked him that much to constantly post about him being missing. both groups were speculating though, reasons as to why they would be gone since they were being inactive together. sapnap had a little laugh reading their farfetched theories of them meeting up before getting himself off to a random porn video, soaking in his post nut clarity.

after that, he opened up his phone messages with dream and stared at the one chat box the older man had sent him after his little meltdown two weeks ago.

_i'm sorry, pretty boy. i'm here for u when u want to talk again <3_

he stared, reread the words, rehearsed them in his head, tested them on his tongue, until looking at them for another second fatigued him far too much. his battery declining with every unused second of screen time, he let the device fall onto his face and allowed his head to drop out of consciousness with his nut still in his hand.

oh, how the mighty fall, and fall sapnap did.

he fell so in love and so attached to the care and attention dream was reciprocating. he was falling, and dream was falling back, and that very fact terrified him. his past crushes were just that, crushes who he loved from afar but never up close. it was because when they got too close they realised just how undesirable sapnap was. dream listening to him, taking his time with him, showing him more effort towards understanding him than he ever had felt from anyone in his life – it made sapnap so frightened of living in a daydream, all to wake up foggy eyed with regular spectacles adorning his face and bruising his nose.

really, how could he ever have even the slightest bit of interest in someone like him? 

he was on lunch break when dream reached out to him first. he felt an incessant buzzing in the back pocket of his jeans and almost fell off of the bench he was sitting alone at when he saw the id name as dream. he almost forgot to answer, the last ring chiming as his head rung too, until he raced to swipe the call into action and brought his phone up to his ear.

"h–hi?!" he spluttered out embarrassingly, throwing his hand up to slap against his face at the epiphany that no, his social skills did not improve over those weeks of wallowing.

"did you just facepalm?" 

hearing that giggly wheeze crossed with a snicker was enough to account for the mortification he felt, for making a fool out of himself twice more than he usually would. his heart ached harder than his cheeks burned and he realised just how much it had been hurting him to distance himself from dream. he had been wanting him so bad, kidding himself that he didn't.

"are you there, sapnap?"

"pretty boy!" he exclaimed, his head still not screwed on properly. the puppy dog ears on his head were simply perking up at the attention after so long; he wasn't think a single sensical thought. "c–call me it... like you always do, dream..."

there was a short silence over the line where sapnap believed that he had messed up, that dream had simply called to break things off and ask for his money back. the older man laughed before he could spiral down that frame of mind, a happy, cheerful little chuckle that had the hearts at his wings preening once more.

"does that mean you're going to call me daddy?"

sapnap gasped, instantly looking around to make sure nobody was too close to him. if anybody had heard that rumours would spread like wildfire about him whoring himself out to an older guy.

"what? as my pretty boy, i think you're obligated to return the favour," dream remarked, his tone so intoxicatingly flirtatious that sapnap could pass out drunk then and there.

"'m at school!" sapnap lowly exclaimed.

"and my secretary is sitting right across from me as i talk to you, baby boy." before sapnap could yelp out protests for his obvious show of unprofessionalism, dream burst out into hearty barks of laughter, shooting multiple arrows at his heart and making him forget what he was supposed to be upset over. "he just got all red and flustered and turned away like a robot!"

sapnap shook his head. "are you sure you're almost thirty... daddy?" he added the name in a shy whisper, looking down in his lap and shaking the heat away. "you're so childish."

"hmph. how mean, baby boy. i didn't call you just to be made fun of."

"now you're pouting. you're so silly, daddy..!"

he felt so amused by dream's immature behaviour that he couldn't hold back the fit of giggles he had been wanting to let out since he heard dream laugh the first time. this time he wasn't laughing out of nerves, he wasn't darting across screens to make sure everything was okay. the corners of his fingers were left unpicked and sapnap hadn't even swallowed hard once.

he felt so good, so free from the shackles anxiety often had him bound in.

dream noticed. of course, he did. "i missed you," came his voice, low and smooth.

sapnap breathed slowly through his nose, phone brushing lightly against his ear. his hand shook but he held the phone firmly once more.

"i missed you too," he whispered back. "so, so much."

"you don't know how happy i am to hear that," sighed dream, his voice becoming muffled at the end as if he had dragged his hand down his face. "i thought you didn't want me anymore; i thought you were mad at me."

sapnap clenched his jaw as he felt guilt gnaw at the inside of his chest. he frowned, and wished he could be over there and show him in person just how much he wanted him really. he had sounded so sincere, sounded like he the phone call had hurt to make and yet he forced himself through, forced himself to stay through the long rings where sapnap didn't pick up for a moment before he did.

dream had stayed until he did, and sapnap had hope that he would have called again even if the call had ended with the two of them not reaching each other. dream was good like that. he was so good, too good for him.

"i'm sorry, dream." he felt upset again, but only because he had been so stupid. "it wasn't your fault! you didn't do anything wrong at all! i just–... after telling you all of that, i got so overwhelmed and... and i just kept thinking about how it's so... unreal that you even like me at all!"

he sighed hardly, hating every word he heard through his voice, hating that they had wasted that much time because sapnap wanted to sulk.

"again. i was thinking that again," he whispered bitterly.

"you feel the way you feel, sapnap. i can't help it and neither can you; it's just going to be like that until you've learnt not to think that way. and you know what? i'm happy to wait and try and try again to replace them with more rational ones." 

"but–... but my head won't ever stop telling me mean things," sapnap said sadly. dream could tell him he loved him every second of the day and his plagued mind would probably find a way to convince him otherwise. he kicked at the dirt beneath his sneaker and sighed, "i hate it. it burdens me and it burdens others too."

"then i will be there. i will be there to counter every mean thing with something kind. a thousand times a day, i'll do it," dream murmured, the tone telling sapnap he meant it fully making him want to start the water works again.

his lips wobbled with the way he wanted to frown and cry helplessly and smile in the headache of his happiness. he brought his knees up to kiss his lips as he sat there giddy and listened to dream, his eyebrows weakening in their stance of trying to keep him all together.

"i want you. i want you so much that i'll keep reminding you that i do, so you get it into your head that i'm in love with you. sapnap, i'm literally in love with you! you don't even know how fucking perfect you are for me!" 

sapnap mumbled, putting the drawstrings of his sweater inside of his mouth and chewing absently, "what are you talking about?"

"do you think i would show interest for someone who isn't even my type? baby boy, your body is everything i want against mine," he purred, tone dropping to an even lower octave, this time more sultry than mellow.

sapnap almost shrieked. "w–what's that mean?!"

"if i wanted a skinny little thing to play with i would've knocked on george's door and went right on ahead," dream scoffed, making his eye roll clear in how he said his words. "you're what i want. you're my pretty boy, remember? i'm here for it all – for the big thighs and the tummy, wide shoulders, heaviness; baby, i love it so fucking much. it's like being able to have a giant puppy dog boy all to myself. why wouldn't i want that?!"

sapnap tightened the arm around his legs. "you really mean that, daddy?" he mumbled, slowly feeling like he was floating up and up into the sky.

"hm, now you're being as silly as me," dream retorted. "do you really think i'd be this far, here, right now, if i didn't like what i saw? baby, you're exactly my type, so don't ever think that i'm kidding myself or that you don't deserve me... i don't deserve you, you're so beautiful."

a string formed from the sole of his sneaker shoe, and sapnap floated up, drifted off into the sky as dream continued kissing up to him through the phone and making him giggle so secretively to himself he had other students looking over at his bench in wonder.

dream always knew it wouldn't be that easy. there were bumps and obstacles but he had promised he would ride them with sapnap and he had done. there were so many times where he had to kiss his tears away with only words of affirmation through their discord calls or text messages. he had repeated beautiful, pretty, gorgeous more times than he could count and intended to say them more, and more, and more.

never getting exhausted with his fragile mental clarity, dream had stayed by his side until the very end, and watching him now, swaying his hips around like he owned the world, he had the most faith in the world that sticking with him was more than worth it.

he chanted his _thank you_ 's through excited claps, standing in front of the camera in a black, orange and white cheerleader outfit. the donations and gifted subscribers flew in the moment their favourite cock sleeve camboy jumped clumsily into view with the same coloured pom poms and his very well branded cheery face.

dream stared from behind, watched the folds of the skirt fly up to reveals his ass again, still clad in the fishnet. between his wish for sapnap to always love and accept himself was the more mindless urge to show his love through the worship his entire body simply with his dick.

he leaned back against the bed, hand stretched behind him and loose wrist cuffs rolled up to his elbows. he was in the view of the camera, so the people would be able to see him, but that didn't deter him from staring shamelessly at his sexy boyfriend. dream conjured up a dirty fantasy as sapnap jumped around in character; he was a football player, quarterback, and he was fucking his favourite little cheerleader in the locker rooms before an important game. 

or maybe he had travelled for the game to the field of the rivalling team, and maybe he had managed to get his hands on their favourite one. the first thing quarterback dream would do was lie himself down on a locker room bench and tug that sexy ass over his mouth, have the cheerleader ride his face the other way this time so that he could lube his tight asshole up directly with his tongue. 

they couldn't get caught. sapnap would have to shove his pom poms inside of his mouth to muffle his noises, not wanting to be found out as betraying his school. or maybe, maybe they really could get caught too, and then dream would be able to witness sapnap getting dominated by the opposing football team. his cheer skirt would flutter as he was filled up with two big cocks and other players would get their dicks out too, jack themselves off all to cum across their slutty cheerleader's face, who let himself get fucked by anyone who was willing to put their hands on him.

yeah. dream licked his lips as sapnap spun around again as requested by a subscriber in the chat. yeah that fantasy sounded good. sapnap would suit being a slut for a team of bigger, burly men. after all, he had slobbered for dream's older, mature cock. the twenty year old definitely had a thing for men bigger than him and being able to have an advantage against him. 

it was hotter that way, dream thought. having a bigger boy fully capable of showing some sort of strength to a dominant man, and yet choosing to stay put in the submissive role because that's where they wanted to be. dream found the dynamic much more enticing than whatever desired image of himself sapnap used to let guide himself online.

besides, a flat stomach and small body wouldn't have given sapnap the bouncy tits that were the two cherries on top of his chubby figure.

dream rolled his neck around as he caught them bounce up against the tight crop piece of the cheerleading outfit. he was losing his patience the more sapnap absently enjoyed himself in his outfits. he loved that the boy was finally comfortable and happy for who he was but sometimes he got too comfortable and practically enticed dream to come over and wreck his ass without even realising it.

he had been so into the quarterback and cheerleader fantasy that he hadn't even realised sapnap had sauntered over to him, his skirt pretty between his spread legs. he looked up at him and took his hips in his palms.

"you're so cute, dream," sapnap grinned down at him, one heel of his palm rubbing into a spot in his neck while his sprawled out fingers brushed against the neck at his nap. "you were letting me do my thing while you were wanting to just grab me and fuck me over the bed! maybe you're the puppy out of us after all." 

dream sneered, digging a thumb hard enough into hip to make him lightly squeak. "what did i tell you about staying in your place, baby boy, or do you want to do an awful job at trying and humiliate yourself again?"

sapnap pouted and shook his head. "wahh, chat, daddy's being mean! i don't think he deserves the surprise anymore," he cried dramatically, jutting a pout over his shoulder to meet with the camera.

dream blinked and pulled his face back towards him. he demanded with his eyes, as well as with his tone, answers to whatever sapnap was planning without him knowing. "surprise?"

without him knowing. "surprise?"

"i brought something all by myself and it's for you," he said, forcing his tone into that coy little pout of his when he was messing around or had something up his sleeve. hearing that soft yet scheming tone in his voice had dream tensing up in anticipation as it wouldn't have been the first time his baby boy went behind his back to surprise him.

the atmosphere of their fun little stream changed completely once sapnap let his hands fall from his hair and instead twist around the knot of his already loosened tie. dream watched him untie the strip of material with careful, calculated fingers, until a hand grabbed one piece firmly and pulled it out from underneath the collar of his shirt with one hard tug.

"uh," dream murmured unintelligibly, making sapnap grin hard from the way he had easily turned him on. 

"i wanted to treat you, so trust me, okay?" the younger boy asked of him, his doe eye batting prettily as he held the tie in both hands, leaning closer to him and suggesting what he had thought so from the moment he started fiddling with it. "daddy's been the best one in the world, so... so i'm paying you back!"

dream let out a small chuckle as sapnap doted on his pride for a second.

"okay," he nodded, giving his thigh underneath the skirt an reassuring squeeze. the tie was pressed down on his bridge of his nose and around his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering against the scratchy material as his vision filled with darkness. "do you worst, pretty boy."

the tie was secured behind his head and the senses of his eyes were obstructed. he didn't like the feeling, it made him feel submissive and he was too unaware of his surroundings to feel uncomfortable, but a gentle hand against his chest told him that it was okay and that sapnap wasn't trying anything they didn't know the other was uncomfortable with. the brunette even left a generous kiss on his lips, letting their tongues touch briefly before pulling away.

"you'll have to occupy the viewers too, so..."

the same fingers that pulled the tie off of his neck and wrapped it around his neck was now unbuckling his belt. sapnap ripped it out of the belt holes in the same fashion, making dream's erection throb harder, until the boy fully buried his dick out of its cotton restraints. 

"shit, baby," dream murmured hotly as he felt the sudden wetness get lurched onto his length, sapnap having spat on him to provide him with some starter lube. "you're really feelin' yourself today, aren't you?"

sapnap giggled, kissed his lips again. "guess i am!" he exclaimed, giving the camera a cheeky tongue before sliding back into his closet to change.

having no choice but to, dream closed his eyes. he went back into his position of one hand stretched behind him as he spat harshly into the other, splatting the canvas of saliva against the little dripping puddle sapnap had created with his own. he didn't address the chat because he didn't really care anymore – all he wanted was sapnap's rim on the top of his balls and his walls around the length of his dick. he had waited long enough and was getting impatient waiting even longer.

wrapping a hand around his growing dick, dream started jerking himself off to thought of all the possibilities that could step out from inside sapnap's closet. he thought of sexy lingerie at first, of a strappy two piece underwear set which had lengths of the material wrapping gorgeously up and around sapnap's arms and legs. his ass would pop out gorgeously if the panty straps made artistic circles up his thighs, like a pretty little jockstrap for his precious baby doll.

next, his mind went to something cuter: sapnap stepping out of the closet in black frills and brown cat ears in his hair. his chest would be bursting from the cotton of a mini crop top made for a woman's chest, where the middle was cut out in the shape of a heart and if sapnap purposefully pushed them out, his little tits would make cleavage through it. his ass would look extra round and juicy in the matching pair of bottoms, with a matching heart shaped cut out, revealing to dream the heart shaped jewel of a butt plug the slut had prepared for him, always so ready to get his back blown out by a cock.

dream would love that. as much as he called and compared him to a puppy, drawing out mewls and kittenish whines didn't seem like an awful idea either. 

sapnap had already worn a sailor school girl outfit, had shown his garters and chokers and chains, had unboxed the knotted dildo george had sent to him too. dream had seen different skirts, different pairs of thigh highs, different accessories for his hair which made him look more adorable than anything. what more could there have been?

the fact that he couldn't figure out what sapnap might have been planning was frustrating him more than not actually having him sitting on his cock. he clenched his teeth as he quickened the pace of his fist, groaning softly at the particularly delicious strokes against his calloused, hard hands. he groaned hardly, cursing under his breath – sapnap was taking his sweet ass time in there, wasn't he?

he let out light breaths of his pretty boy's name as he gathered himself, quelling his frustration and listening to what he had said. he needed to trust him, so he slowed down the movements of his hand to simply stroking the head, and he waited.

one of his silent prayers must have been answered as he heard the click of the closet door close. he shifted, moved his head towards the noise, and caught quite clearly the giggle that came closer towards him. if that wasn't enough to confirm his lover's mischief, the donations were going crazy on the stream, the light pings of the notifications going on non stop the moment sapnap seemed to have walked back into frame.

he opened his mouth to say something but a thumb was pressed against his lips to stop him.

"daddy," pouted sapnap. "are you ready?"

"do not be cute with me right now, pretty boy," dream practically growled, aching to grab at sapnap who was in his reach thought keeping his hands on the bed in respect of the unspoken rule which came with keeping the blindfold on.

sapnap whined through closed lips, and dream tensed when he felt pressure on one of the lengths of the tie at the back of his head. "we've been doing all this reminiscing. daddy, don't you remember when you made fun of me for being so scared of you?" 

dream blinked behind the blackness of the tie before his eyes widened, and with one last firm tug from sapnap's fingers, his vision was returned to him in the most powerful forms. 

"oh, daddy..!" bunny eared sapnap, with his shirt cuffed wrists crossed over each other at the small of his back and the globes of his ass completely exposed, shook the big white bunny tail shoved and secured up his hole right beneath dream's nose. "i really am just a scared little bunny now!"

his cock jolted harder to life than it ever had done before, but dream was too stunned, too wonder struck to react to the lurch of it against his abdomen. sapnap stood there, arching his back and pouting his bottom lip, oozing sex appeal like it was a perfume he had sprayed on to force dream to lust for him. he could hardly think and yet a million ways in which dream could take him were filling his mushy brain.

playboy bunny. why hadn't he thought of that? what was he thinking with cat boy?! that was so overdone and boring!

"'m your service bunny!" sapnap smiled, finally moving his curvaceous ass from his face and turning to show him his front.

his body was covered in a vinyl playsuit that seemed to sinch in at the waist, mocking the mechanics of a corset though not completely losing sapnap's natural shape. the v cut of the shiny material around his pelvis had his thighs bursting out at the top, and in general, they were looking juicier and meatier than they usually did while they were tucked into a pair of black see through pantyhose.

standing there, he looked taller, more elegant, and when dream followed his legs down all the way, he found the younger boy clad in a pair of matching black stilettos, making dream experience a particular sort of way jab of arousal to the gut he had never felt whilst looking at his feet before.

**♡ hellosapnap** MY LIL BUN BUN!!!!!

**sapnapgiggles** MASSIVE JUICY THIGHS

**♡ slyakis** OMGGGG BUNNY BOY <33333

**karljacobs** hi sapnap! ur bunny ears are super cool! we should play jackbox together some time! :)

**disappat** BIG FAT TIDDIES WAHAIDJJDSJDHDJSJS

dream still couldn't muster a word up to save the idiocy from his shocked expression, so sapnap simply giggled some more and took him by the knees. he placed his hands on both of them so that his forearms crossed over each other, and then he tucked his elbows in. when his breath hitched and his eyes marvelled at the sight of what was created, sapnap knew he had done what he had spent hours practicing just right.

the older man always did have a thing for sapnap's chest, almost having b cup tits. dream was always playing with them as he fucked into him, could never keep his fingers off of his nipples either.

"you know what they say about bunnies, right, daddy?" he cooed sweetly, pushing harder against his chest. "you can breed me any time!"

pushed up, pressed together, bigger and prettier and highlighted beautifully by the sweetheart neckline of his playboy costume. dream wanted nothing more than to wreck this stupid bunny boy who had the nerve to say such naughty, filthy words to him, and all the while bruise his handprints onto both of his tits so that it hurt to sleep on his stomach or have them move with his body for at least a week.

"now you can call me your cum bunny and fill me up anywhere you wanna, daddy," he cooed, pointing to the cleavage of his chest, his ass cheeks in the thong panty line of the suit, and his mouth, tinted red with the light dust of lip tint. "here! here! and here!"

there, there, and there. dream finally shut his jaw and closed his eyes. he shook his head and even let out a bashful chuckle, embarrassed from the way he had acted. it was a shock, you couldn't get him wrong there, but dream recovered quickly and took to scooping his brilliant little pet into his arms. he teased him for being such a little minx about it all and praised him too, for doing it well and looking sexy in the costume.

"eighty-six percent said i should fuck your tits first," dream murmured darkly, reading the results of the poll, jerking his dick off with a couple of strokes before throwing the phone back onto the bed. "ready, bunny boy? 'm gonna cum in your pretty costume!"

so he fucked his tits first. sapnap was more than happy to oblige his demands as he scrambled into position, hanging his head over the edge of the bed as dream took to hovering above his chest. sapnap held each side of and pushed his tits up into him with every tight thrust of his dick inside the sweetheart neckline, the squelching sound of their bodies crashing together making sapnap feel turned on alone. 

they adjusted the cameras, giving the stream two angles. dream held one in his hand and gave the people the feasting sight of his cock getting buried in the curves of sapnap's chest, the bunny boy rubbing both simultaneously up and down his length and meeting every jerk of his pelvis inside of the playsuit in a team effort to get his dick off from each side. it was definitely something they could practice on, but soon they got the hang of it and dream was fucking with more passion into the envelope of his boobs. his watched in delight through hazy eyes as the first four inches disappeared and reappeared, hugged by soft milk and often kissed by his nipples when sapnap pushed at the right angles.

three more, two more, one, and sapnap whined from the feeling of hot cum spilling all throughout his chest, gushing against his sensitive nipples and making him squirm. when he let go of his chest finally it felt like the area had gotten even bigger than before, making him feel strange and so weirdly full up. the wet sounds of dream's seed inside of sapnap's suit and against his chest smacked together as he slowly but steadily stopped thrusting. 

"fuck, baby," he groaned, slipping his dick and peering the camera inside, as if his wet, dirtied cleavage was a valley to be admired. "'ve never felt so fuckin' good from there... and then i fuck your tits and... s–shit..!"

the end frame of the stream showed sapnap completely fucked out of his brains on the bed. the bunny headband was wonky in both ears rather than one, the bowtie at the collar was hanging on a thread, and the black vinyl had splatters of cum darting across it and leaking from out of it. the pantyhose were torn, from teeth marks to obvious rips made by the force of fingers, and a single stiletto remained on his foot whilst the other was lying near his crotch, dream having used it to tease and overstimulate him. his body was a mess of purple and red, teeth marks to hand and force prints.

the camboy felt good lying there. every part of him buzzed with the ghosts of dream's kisses, his bites, his thrusts, every hard impact of his flat hand and every encouraging nudge and reassuring squeeze. it was in his ass, wide and fresh with the shape of dream's cock, in between his chest, down his throat, between his inner thighs, against the small of his back. he felt it all, in and out of his body, and sapnap just couldn't get enough of it.

"hey, bunny," dream smirked, grabbing him by the face and forcing him up to look directly at the camera. "say, thank you for watching..!"

he couldn't say it, not with how hard dream fucked his throat. he couldn't even get out a whimper or hint of a syllable. dream smiled fondly, let the camera linger on his face for a second more, before he stopped filming and went towards the computer to end the stream.

after that, dream peeled his baby boy out of his clothes and looked after him for the rest of the night and morning. he made him hot cocoa, rubbed salves into all of his wounds and kept him warm and protected. sapnap didn't say or do much, and that was okay, because he had been so good to dream that stream that there was no more obligation for him until the next.

and until the next, the viewers stared at the words, waiting for their favourite camboy's return: sapnap is offline.


End file.
